Changed for Darkness
by pikajow
Summary: Returning home from America and his long summer vacation, Ichigo is eager to see all his friends and family again. But when he comes to know a new friend of the family, he's not sure if it's love at first sight or a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Changed for Darkness**

A bleach fanfic

Vampire fic

**Summary:** Returning home from America and his long summer vacation, Ichigo is eager to see all his friends and family again. But when he comes to know a new friend of the family, he's not sure if it's love at first sight or a warning.

Chapter 1

"Ready?

A video camera was picked up, a red light flashing.

The small screen lit up brightly before the image showed, the video finally starting to record.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all my thoughts; they always get a bit naughty!" Sexy Naughty Bitchy by Tata Young was their song for this small road trip, Ichigo laughing when his sister Karin shook her hips in her seat, her hand raised in the air.

"I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like!"

Ichigo nodded his head. "You are right!" he yelled over the wind as they got off the freeway, laughing when she reached over the seat and hit him.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, Ichigo holding onto his stomach as he laughed hysterically.

"Stop singing you're killing me!" he cackled, Karin yelling at him over her shoulder, reaching back and slapping whatever she could reach. She slapped the camera from his hand, Ichigo slapping her hand away with a chuckle, reaching down and getting back the camera.

He let her sing to her heart's content, pointing the camera out the window. It was dark outside so he knew he wouldn't be able to see much when he watched back the video.

They had just landed in Japan after leaving to America for two months for summer vacation, Karin driving since he had drove most of the way since they got off the plane. He had videotaped almost everything they had seen and knew he had some awesome things to look over.

He was more excited about seeing Yuzu and his dad again though. They had stayed behind to continue the family business, but tonight they had closed early and were heading to a restaurant to meet up with them. Ichigo had missed them dearly, but with Karin to mess with he had enough fun to stay occupied.

There was one downside to coming back home. School.

Ichigo's face became grim, his lip rising into an old man's scowl. His most hated yet favored place.

It wasn't that he didn't like school. He loved it.

The waking up at five in the morning was what he hated.

"I hate school, no it's true! Oh wait I joke, it's the unearthly hours I have to wake up, in the morning!" he sang into the glass, Karin rolling her eyes. Ichigo shrugged. Not everyone was a morning person.

He pointed the camera to the restaurant they were going to, watching as it's lights went from blurred blobs into huge signs and bright street lamps.

Mcdonald's the sign read.

The place of deliciousness.

He was practically hopping in his seat as they pulled up into the driveway, waiting till Karin parked before opening the door and jumping out.

"Wait for me idiot!" Karin yelled from her window, Ichigo walking up to the front of the car, pointing the camera at the still very bright front lights.

"She's gonna run me over! Somebody help!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, walking towards the car slowly and dramatically. "Oooohhh noooo!" he yelled in slow motion, Karin turning off the car just as he pressed against the heated hood of the car.

"Get your ass off the car!" Karin yelled at him as she got out, Ichigo skipping away from her with a fake girly scream.

"She's coming after me after hitting me with her car!" he gasped, Karin snatching the camera from him.

"Stop being a weirdo, people are watching you idiot," she hissed at him, Ichigo looking around. No… There was literally no one outside. Besides them.

Ichigo behaved until they got into the restaurant, his bright smile returning when he saw Yuzu sitting at a table by a window, their dad at the counter ordering something. Ichigo snuck past him and fast walked to Yuzu, hugging her tightly as she stood up.

"My favorite little sister!" he cheered, ignoring Karin's yelp from his metaphoric slap to her face.

"Ichigo you weirdo," Yuzu laughed, hugging him back tightly before escaping his bear hug.

Ichigo bounced on the heel of his shoes, grinning like a cat. Karin brushed past him, sitting down opposite of Yuzu.

"Calm down, your attracting attention," Karin grumbled, Ichigo rolling his eyes. What did she think weird meant?

"Ichigo!" he ducked down and slid away from his father, narrowing his eyes at him. He was carrying three plates of food so the kick or punch Ichigo was expecting was not going to be dealt anytime soon.

"Dad," Ichigo said cautiously, sitting down next to Yuzu, sliding close against her.

He will be watching.

"I have someone I want you to meet," Yuzu claimed, Ichigo raising an eyebrow, sitting up in his seat and looking to her. Who? Was it a large teddy bear? A new pet? Some weird alien thing from outer space?

"Who?" Ichigo finally asked aloud, Yuzu giggling.

"He's an old friend of mine," she claimed, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. How old was this guy and what were his motives?

His dad put down the plates and went outside to a man who was smoking a cigarette, Ichigo raising a questioning eyebrow. How did he get there? He wasn't there when they got out of the car.

Him and his dad talked for a while before they came in, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as he looked over this guy. He was really pale like he was wearing white make up, Ichigo only able to see his face since he wore a blue turtle neck and jeans.

He had blue eyes and his hair was slightly longer than his, slicked back instead of spiked up. The sides of his head were shaved, giving him a mohawk that made him look like an emo albino. His black lipstick and eyeliner only added to the image.

This was her old friend? He looked to be as old as him!

"How did you two meet?" Ichigo asked cautiously, Yuzu's cheeks going pink in embarrassment.

"He's not my boyfriend, just a friend I met through a friend a few years ago." she claimed, Ichigo snorting.

Suurre.

"Well totally not my sister's boyfriend, i'm Ichigo," he greeted as he extended his hand, the pale man taking his extended hand and shaking it roughly. Ichigo held back a wince.

Well wasn't this guy a fucking charmer.

"I'm Shirosaki but most call me Shiro," he replied in turn, Ichigo nodding slowly. His voice was actually rather deep and Ichigo felt like he could feel the rumble through his hand. He pulled it away slowly, his eyes still narrowed.

Why did his name sound so familiar? He swore Yuzu was telling him something a few days earlier about some random dude. He was too busy eating fried chicken to really listen to what she was saying though. That was some good fried chicken...

He looked to Yuzu, shrugging. "Well, as long as you don't start getting nasty…" he turned back to Shiro, standing up, clearing his throat as Shiro took a step back.

"Welcome to the fuckin' family!" he bellowed, Shiro smiling awkwardly, looking to Yuzu.

He looked back to Ichigo and grinned, nodding his head.

"It's nice to be part of it." They stared at eachother for a moment in a form of a showdown, Ichigo tilting his head to the side.

"Can I ask a question?" he asked, Shiro's eyes flickering to Yuzu before back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you dress that way because you're gay?"

"Ichigo you idiot shut up!" Karin's cry didn't stop Shiro from answering in a hesitant voice.

"Um… Yeah?"

**Author's note: Well, a new story is beginning. So, let me place down some random things.**

**Ichigo is out of character I know, and so will most of the character's in this story.**

**This is in fact a vampire fic so warning you now if you don't like them.**

**It is based on a true story on how I met my beloved, so obviously no actual names will be placed. That's pretty obvious since this is a Bleach fanfic. :/**

**My beloved is not a vampire though, I am not into the whole Twilight thing.**

**This will also escalade into yaoi, so yeah, if you don't like two guys together… Well that's your opinion I guess.**

**-Pika**


	2. Chapter 2: Burn It Down

Chapter 2

Ichigo shot awake when loud music blasted, reaching blindly beneath his pillow for his phone. He pulled it out and pressed the dismiss button, shutting off the alarm. He blinked a few times at the floor before rubbing his eyes, lying back down.

He was too tired to be dealing with this.

He waited a few more moments before grudgingly removing himself from his warm blankets, standing up and stretching with a loud yawn. He scratched his side and shuddered from the ticklish feeling, looking at his mirror that hung on the wall.

He looked like shit.

He snorted and walked to his door, opening it silently and looking around. Everyone was still sound asleep, not a light or door open. He held his breath and listened, seeing if he could hear a snore or two. He heard the soft clicking of a clock but no snores.

He opened the door fully and stepped out, heading straight for the bathroom. He closed the door before turning on the light, sighing as he rubbed his eyes.

He would have rather preferred to keep the lights off, which he had done frequently as a child, but after scaring Yuzu by accident several times his dad ordered that he had the lights on.

Ichigo never understood why most people were afraid of the dark. It was just the opposite of light.

He washed up slowly and got dressed in his room, opting to wear plain jeans with a large black jacket. It was nearly twenty degrees outside, the fall just the beginning storm of the oncoming winter.

He looked out his window and narrowed his eyes at the frosted grass, looking over his shoulder when he heard his door open. He was surprised to see Yuzu, her eyes downcast hesitantly. Ichigo frowned, standing still and waiting for whatever she had to say.

Unlike him she could wake up a little earlier. He had two extra classes then Yuzu and Karin, and though that made his life a living hell, it would ensue that he graduated almost an entire year before the rest of his peers. He wanted to get this shit over and done with.

"What did you think of Shiro?" he was caught off guard by the question, turning towards her with a shrug.

"He looks like a juvenile, but he seemed like a cool guy," Ichigo replied in an observational manner, Yuzu smiling softly.

"Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked a tad more cautiously, thinking some serious ass was going to have to be kicked. Gay or not, Shiro wasn't getting within five feet of his little sister.

"If I told you… that I was interested in him, would you support me?" Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

Okay some logic was called for.

The tables were turned since she seemed to find an interest in him, Ichigo trying to connect dots.

Shiro was in fact gay, so even if she was interested her chances would be reduced from 5 to none out of a hundred. Sounded like some simple logic to him. Even though he didn't want to hurt her feelings, he voice his opinion aloud.

"Yuzu, he is gay. I may be bisexual, but when a guy is usually gay, there is very little chance of anything actually happening," he told her, holding back a wince when Yuzu frowned in disappointment.

"I know he's gay, but he's the only true friend I've had since mom's death. He helped me through so much and…" Yuzu stopped there though, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

How long have those two been friends?

"Did he ever try to… you know?" Ichigo asked, Yuzu's frown turning up into a smile as she giggled, shaking her head.

"He told me many times he just wanted to be friends. I just never saw him that way," Yuzu claimed. Ichigo was slightly confused.

What was she trying to achieve then?

"Yuzu, why are you not okay with just being friends? Isn't there someone else you can find an interest in?" he asked, looking to his clock.

"We'll continue this when I get home?" his question went unanswered as he grabbed his backpack, kissing Yuzu's head before hurrying downstairs, not caring for breakfast.

The first bell rang just as he got to the school grounds, his lungs hurting from breathing in the cold air, his legs not use to running for so long, quaking and protesting with sharp bolts of pain in his thighs and calves. His side throbbed as he finally stopped in his classroom, the final bell ringing.

He was surprised he had even made it to first period on time, but since they had new classes it was okay for them to be late the first day. He shook off the cold and looked around, looking for a place to sit. The teacher, whose desk was across the room, said in a loud booming voice, "I am you're Japan History teacher. My name is Teach Francis, but just call me Teach."

Ichigo nodded, noting he had lacked to mention anything about a seating arrangement so he sat four desks away from the door, wondering why they would have computer's in a history class. He shrugged and sat down, looking over to the boy who sat next to him.

He had short brown hair that was slicked back, glasses hanging low on his nose. They weren't the big nerdy glasses, but rectangular ones that actually fit his face well, his skin acne ridden. He was still rather attractive though.

Ichigo was shocked that he was wearing shorts on such a cold day, a jacket covering his arms.

He was busy on his phone, but when he realized he was being watched he looked up.

Ichigo stared at him for second until he raised an eyebrow, Ichigo finally coming to realize he was staring.

"I'm Ichigo!" he blurted, the boy smirking.

"I'm Skylar," the boy replied in turn, Ichigo tilting his head to the side.

"Junior or senior?"

"Senior."

Ichigo nodded, sitting back in his seat, looking around to see who was there. It was them two and like several more, the room strangely just lined with computer's.

He was going to be confused forever over that.

"I'm a junior, feel pretty old anyways though," he sighed, Skylar shaking his head with a chuckle.

"It get's better, next year it will anyway." Ichigo groaned aloud, not wanting to wait another year just so he could stop feeling like an old man.

"Was it hard for you to make it here?" Skylar asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Getting into the university was easy, it's just that now I have to try and stay ontop of all my grades," he replied, Skylar nodding in understanding.

"I'll be alright if I just pass with all C's. I would try to get an A every now and then, but I'm not going to make it my highest priority." Ichigo nodded, only wishing he was that carefree. If he didn't keep up his grades, his father would go berserk on him.

Teach Francis eventually came up to the front of the classroom where there was a projector, a laptop sitting next to it. Ichigo's few minutes of horror began.

They first went over the basics of the rules, then he talked about the first thing they were going to learn about. It was based on when Japan first industrialized and took it's first step into becoming what it was today. The class was over too soon though and after a small talk, Ichigo and Skylar went their opposite directions.

His next class was web design, once again a room full of computer's. They were nicer though and seemed brand new, Ichigo running a finger over the one closest to him.

He saw Yoruichi and waved, walking quickly over to her and sitting in the desk next to her, giving her a small smile.

"How was your summer vacation?" he asked as they waited for the rest of the kids to flood in, Yoruichi shrugging, looking to her phone when it vibrated.

"I went to Louisiana to see my family. It was fun until my aunt got mad because someone stole her peach cobbler." Ichigo smiled. He forgot that Yoruichi was a foreigner. Even so she was still one of the best friends he had ever had.

"How was your's?" Ichigo was about to answer but a girl sat down next to him, familiar orange hair shining in the fluorescent light.

"Orihime?" She a looked a lot older now. Ichigo smiled when she turned to him, her once chubby face now smooth besides a few bumps of acne. Her hair was a lot longer, nearly reaching her backside. She was rather beautiful, but even so, Ichigo could still see that little girl he had met all those years ago.

She just grew taller and a large pair of tits.

"How you be doing?" he asked in an almost perfect american accent, Orihime shaking her head, blowing him a kiss.

"Hey sugar," she replied, Ichigo batting his lashes at her.

"Wanna give me a kiss?"

"No."

Ichigo frowned, sniffling in mock hurt.

"I didn't need your love anyway," he sniffled, Orihime laughing as Yoruichi snickered.

His day went on the same way.

He had Japan History, Web Design, Psychology, then lunch, Calculus, English, and P.E. His two extra classes were Chemistry and Public Speaking.

He loved every class, but once it got to Public Speaking, his nerves jittery. He was never a person who liked to speak in front of an audience, it made him sick.

He looked around as he sat down in the class, looking around shyly. Chad was also there so Ichigo headed straight towards him, Chad turning to him and waving a hand.

"Ichigo," he greeted in his soft though deep voice, Ichigo giving him a small smile.

"Everyone, please sit," the teacher ordered, Ichigo looking around to see where he was at.

Where was the teacher?

"Where's the teacher?" a student he had never seen before walked up to him, a ruler held in his hand.

"Are we going to have a problem?" Ichigo raised a questioning eyebrow? What was up with this guy?

"I am you Sensei, now please take seat." Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked over the man in a new light.

This was his teacher?

He was one of the old fashioned teacher's, Ichigo sitting down so he wouldn't get close and personal with the ruler he was holding.

The short statured man walked to the front of the class, slamming his ruler down onto his desk.

Ichigo gulped.

He had a feeling this guy was gonna chop off his dick and feed it to his dogs.

"I am sensei. Here I will bring out that proud man and woman you truly are. To do so though, be prepared for sweat and tears if you're scared of judgment. Cause here, you are starting out as nothing but weak pieces of meat that lack the ability to talk. Any objections?"

No one spoke, Ichigo swallowing thickly as he looked around.

Luckily the first day he talked about rules and regulations, everyone extremely happy that they wouldn't have to deal with the short demon on the first day.

Ichigo left that room quickly, heading straight home. Karin and Yuzu were most likely hangin with friends so he left them a text message and waited for each response of reassurance before he went up to his room, falling onto his bed.

He was bone tired.

His every joint, muscle, and nerve was throbbing with agony, and all he had done today was sit, besides in P.E. in which they played a friendly game of basketball.

It was going to take him forever to get used to going to school again. Right now his body was screaming for him to go to bed or at least consume some food. He opted for rest.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, relaxing into his firm mattress. Just as he was about to fall asleep his phone vibrated, the simple sound ringing loudly in his ears.

He groaned, grabbing his phone and swiping the screen, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo?"

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Shiro?"

He was a little curious as to how the pale man got his number, let alone remembered his name, but he was also creeped out.

"Um, how did you get my number?" he heard Shiro cough, Ichigo raising an eyebrow in question.

It sounded like he had a smoker's cough.

"Yuzu gave it to me," he told him, clearing his throat. "She wants me to talk to you for some reason."

Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes. Did she think that he could get him to find a reason to like her?

"Well then, hi," Ichigo grumbled.

"Hi."

Ichigo didn't know what to say next so he cleared his throat, getting up from his bed, looking out the window.

It was already dark outside, the sun having gone some time ago. Ichigo sighed, laying back down. So much for going outside.

"Ima go, alright?" he wanted to make it a statement but it came out as a question, Ichigo rolling onto his back with a yawn.

"Alright."

Ichigo hung up with a sigh, dropping his phone onto his bed.

He was gonna take a much needed nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Bourdani Ave

**Chapter 3**

His sister wanted to start dating.

His sweet, innocent, little sister.

Ichigo slammed his fist down onto his bed, narrowing his eyes at the window, imagining Shiro was right there. He may be gay, but he wasn't going anywhere near her!

Ichigo sighed dramatically.

Now only if he had the courage to tell this to Yuzu. He had been avoiding her all day because of this. He just couldn't find the courage to tell her. She had always worked so hard to make sure they stayed happy that she had forgotten about her own happiness. Ichigo knew he wanted nothing more than to make her happy, but there was that one sore thumb that stuck out.

Shiro was gay.

Gay.

He liked boys.

Yuzu was a girl.

Ichigo pulled his hair with a growl, silencing himself before looking to his door.

Yuzu knew right? He was pretty sure she knew, but then why would she still like him? He was pretty cute, Ichigo would admit, but her gender threw her off his chart. She didn't have the chance to even be at the bottom of his list.

He had thought she could may have a chance after the small talk he had with Shiro, but he didn't know him all that well.

He had practically learned nothing about Shiro. He barely even talked to him, mostly because he didn't want too.

When he had first saw him, there was no doubt he had thought for a second he was beautiful. Saying love at first sight was a probably correct, but then he remembered he was a close friend of Yuzu's.

Yuzu was not going anywhere with that man!

He could just imagine it now! Shiro holding Yuzu in bed, their faces close as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

Never!

He clapped his hands together, standing up from his bed and dusting himself off. He sneaked down the stairs, looking around to see if Yuzu was home. He still lacked courage to tell her, but he knew he should just come out with it and hope for the best. He thought of seeing her cry and almost ran back upstairs. He wasn't strong enough to witness that.

He was a man though, he would tell her.

He cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen, looking around. Yuzu was standing next to the sink, cleaning some kelp leaves for the dinner she was about to prepare. She turned around though when she heard him, giving him a small smile.

"Hey Ichigo," she greeted, Ichigo giving her a small smile in return.

"How was your day?" he asked, Yuzu shrugging.

"It was pretty good to say the least. I went to a study group with a couple of friends and had something to eat there." Ichigo nodded, leaning against the counter.

"So, have you heard from Shiro lately?" He almost flinched when she stopped what she was doing, her eyes turning to him. She slowly went back to work, taking the kelp from the sink and putting it into a pot.

"Not really... He has a day job so we don't really get to meet up till around the evening time," she informed, Ichigo nodding in understanding.

What did they do at night?!

Ichigo scolded himself, forcing himself to push away his thoughts and concentrate on his sister.

"Well he called me last night. Told me that you wanted him to talk to me." Ichigo was almost sweating when Yuzu looked to him with a small distracted smile. She put the pot of kelp on the stove and turned the fire on medium, wiping her hands on her towel.

"Ah yes, I was going to ask you in person, but I guess Shiro beat me too it." She laughed but it seemed forced, Ichigo clearing his throat.

"You like him, don't you?" Her laugh gave way to a small nervous smile.

"As a friend only really, he feels the same way…" her eyes glazed over, Ichigo biting back a remark.

She did like him more than just a friend!

He looked down to the tile counter, a frown on his lips.

"You had me talk to him so I could convince him otherwise, didn't you?" Yuzu became quiet, her smile tightening.

"Ich-"

"Don't you realise he plays for the same team?"

Ichigo flinched when he saw Yuzu's smile fall, her eyes that were swirling with emotions settling down with sadness. The silence seemed to stretch forever, Yuzu's eyes downcast. Ichigo had only seen her like this once, when their mother died. To see it now made him feel like a pestering fool. He went to apologize but Yuzu spoke first.

"I know." His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. He let out a deep breath and smiled, glad that she at least realised that.

"But that doesn't mean that I will just give up."

Ichigo's entire world shattered.

This was not working well in his mind right now. She knew he was gay, but she still wanted to give it go? Her tries were as useless as dead engine to a car. Being gay wasn't frequently spoken of in Japan, and when it was, it was a very big deal. If he made up his mind to the point that he wasn't afraid to say it aloud, then she had no chance.

"He had been through everything with me. He had been there for me when no one else could be. I love him for that."

Ichigo felt like pulling out his hair.

"Yuzu, that isn't love. Sure he had always been there, but you are mistaking his comfort for love. He plainly has already decided to hit for a different team," Ichigo was explaining it but it didn't seem like she was getting it, her eyes lifting to look into his.

"How could you understand?"

Ichigo sighed. He could understand because he was doing the same thing right now. Except for he was the one being used for comfort.

"I've lived longer than you, Yuzu. I have experienced more than you ha-"

"Then call him."

Ichigo was surprised with her sudden outburst, but surprise soon gave way to confusion.

"Call who?" he asked, Yuzu rolling her eyes.

"Call Shiro and talk to him. You want to understand, get to know him like I know him. If you can't even do that, then you have no right to sit there and tell me that."

Ichigo was about to reply but his phone went off, his sudden irritation giving rise to anger. He took out his phone and answered it as Yuzu went back to cooking, the kelp sadly burnt.

"We are going out to eat," she informed, Ichigo putting his phone away.

"But I have to the school real quick. One of my club member's hurt himself while getting a prop for the school play ready," he explained, Yuzu rolling her eyes.

He had really pissed her off.

"Then meet us there, it'll take some time to actually find a place dad and Karin would agree on," she grumbled, Ichigo reaching over and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he told her before he headed out the house, Yuzu's frown easing away into a smile. She could never stay mad at him for long anyway.

**XXX**

Ichigo sighed as he exited the school building, shaking his head. The poor guy had fell of a ladder and sprained his pinky. It amazed Ichigo how he could fall so far only to get hurt on his pinky. The dude was superman's son for sure.

He took out his phone and looked to the emails he had received. He had two from Karin about where they would go and how to get there.

The place they had picked was called Super Buffet, an all you can eat restaurant that was family oriented, but at the same time only ran by like five people. Thank god they didn't take had amazing food so he guessed it was alright.

He went to Eighth St. and looked back to the directions.

'Go all the way down till you get to Bourdani Avenue.'

"What a weird name," he murmured aloud, walking down the long pathway. It was usually a busy street but today it was rather vacant. He suspected it was like that because of the fact that it was almost night time. The sun was going down, and most people were at home with their families or on their way home.

He put his phone away and shoved his hands into his pockets, quickening his strides just a tad. He whistled a tune as he looked to the many signs, looking for one that would say Bourdani.

He could have easily just asked for a ride but didn't want to be a bother. Uryuu would have gave him one, and Orihime, but he didn't want to disturb them from the work they were doing just to take him to a restaurant.

He could have taken the car but had decided against it, since the other's would have needed a way to the restaurant. The place wasn't that far from his school anyway. Probably a good twenty minute walk, or a ten minute run. He wasn't worried about getting there on time.

He was a tad worried about the setting sun though. He had no problem with the dark, but the shadows that were creeping up behind him were giving him shivers.

In the dark there were no shadows. In fact you could hardly see.

He had done Bloody Mary a thousand times in the mirror but had never seen anything. As far as he was concerned, the darkness held no secrets. But he knew for a fact shadows did.

He broke into a light jog, his hair flying back, a few rebellious strands slapping his cheeks. He stopped after a second and looked around, seeing where he was at.

There was a Blossom St. and a Hitachi St., but there was no Bourdani Ave.

'I probably have to go farther down,' he thought, looking behind him to the shadows. He had gotten away from them at least. He suddenly felt childish after thinking that and sighed, rubbing his temples before moving on with a fast walk.

He was going insane.

**XXX**

The walk was tiresome and the walkway seemed endless, Ichigo almost crying out in relief when he reached Bourdani Ave. He took out his phone for further directions and frowned. His phone seemed to have died while he was walking, Ichigo gritting his teeth.

He thought he had charged it at home!

His temples were throbbing now, his eyes narrowed down at his phone.

So much for being reliable.

He sighed and put it back inside his pocket, looking around for someone to ask for directions. The sun had gone down by now and so had his paranoia, Ichigo sighing when he spotted nobody. He thought back to the email and tried to remember what to do next.

Bourdani Ave. split into a forked path. He could either continue going straight, go left, or go right. He put a finger to his chin.

If he remembered correctly, the email said Super Buffet was next to a Mcdonalds, and a dollar store. So all he had to do was look for a sign for Mcdonalds! He looked around, his eyes squinted as he looked for a red source of light.

"There!"

"What's there?"

Ichigo jumped three feet in the air but gladly restrained his scream of terror, his eyes wide as he looked to the guy who had magically appeared next to him. He was taller man with tan skin and shaggy brown hair, his grey eyes looking from the source of light back to Ichigo.

Ichigo's short temper immediately took control of him.

"Don't you know that it is not good to sneak up on people!" he hollered, the guy raising an eyebrow.

"I did not 'sneak up' on you. I am merely looking for a friend who had came out here a few minutes earlier," the guy told him, sounding bored and exhausted.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

He didn't like this guy already.

"What's your name?" he asked, Ichigo straightening up.

"Ichigo, and yours?"

"My name is Starrk." Ichigo nodded, putting the name into memory.

"Where are you headed?" the guy asked, his eyes looking deeply into Ichigo's. Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up but he forced the blush away.

"A restaurant called Super Buffet, my family is waiting for me there," Ichigo informed, Starrk nodding, pointing towards the right.

"You would go down that way. Want me to show you?"

Ichigo wanted to get away from the man but he also didn't want to get lost. He nodded hesitantly and Starrk took his hand gently, leading him down the dark pathway.

Ichigo was trying to focus on where they were going so he could remember for the next time he came down this way but he could barely keep his eyes open, his energy feeling like it was slowly being drained away.

He stumbled and the guy caught him, Ichigo trying hard to clear his head.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo murmured, standing up only for his legs to feel like Jello.

"Are you alright?" Starrk asked, his eyes expressionless besides the worry in his voice. Ichigo shook his head, his hand slipping from Starrk's.

His energy slowly slid back, Ichigo sighing as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry again, I just got a tad light headed," he claimed, Starrk giving him a small smile. It never did reach his eyes though.

He touched his arm and Ichigo felt the draining feeling again, his eyelids lowering as he was pushed against a wall.

"Starrk?..."

"We are almost there," he told him, Ichigo gasping when he lifted his leg and pressed his thigh against his groin. Ichigo's brain was sending mixed signals everywhere. One part was screaming that he had to wake up, that Starrk was a bad man and that he should run, and the other side was whispering that he should go to sleep.

He gasped softly when Starrk kissed him, his eyes fighting to open. He was losing the war though and falling into the pit of slumber, only one hand hanging onto the edge.

Starrk pulled away and kissed his cheek, his nose nudging his head to the side and exposing his neck. Ichigo took in a sharp breath when something sharp pressed against the his neck, but just as quick as it came it was gone.

He fell to his knees, Starrk no longer there to support him. He panted as his energy slowly bled back, sitting back onto his haunches. He wiped everywhere he had licked, his mind slowly booting back up. He looked around and frowned when he noticed he was in an alley, now very much confused.

He remembered that they had been walking on a pathway to Super Buffet, so how he got here he had no idea.

"Ichigo?" he looked up at the sound of Shiro's voice, shaking his head before standing up.

"Why are you in here?" he asked, walking up to him with a frown. Ichigo looked around, unsure of that himself.

"I saw you walk in here, what could possibly be in this alley?" Shiro asked, Ichigo looking around.

Starrk… Where did he go?

"I-I don't know," Ichigo stuttered out, hugging himself when he finally came to realise it was freezing outside.

Shiro frowned, looking around.

"Come on, the other's sent me out here to look for you," Shiro claimed, Ichigo nodding in a sluggish daze.

"Shiro?" he called as he turned to leave the alley, Shiro looking over his shoulder to him. Ichigo didn't want to tell him straight up what happened so settled for a small question instead.

"Did you see a man walk in here with me?" he asked, Shiro looking blankly at him for a second, his lips set into a frown. He appeared to be contemplating something, but after a few seconds he finally replied.

"No. You came in here all by yourself."

Ichigo wanted to argue and prove that he hadn't been here all by himself but without Starrk he didn't have much proof. He sighed and followed after Shiro, noticing they went left instead of right.

Had Starrk led him down that way on purpose?

He shook away the thought, following silently. They made it to the Super Buffet in five minutes, Shiro informing the other's that he had just gotten lost in a day dream and went the wrong way. Karin and Yuzu agreed, his father scolding him about getting lost at a time like this. They all cooled down though and sat down to eat, Ichigo taking out his phone. It was still dead so he knew that hadn't just been a dream.

After large amounts of teasing and laughter on the other's part, they all went home.

Ichigo was glad and rushed upstairs without saying goodbye or thank you to Shiro, slamming his door shut. He ignored his father's angered yell and fell down onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head.

He touched a finger to his lips, unbelieving that a complete stranger had stole his first kiss. He got up and went to the bathroom, wanting to see if his lips looked any different.

But when he looked in the mirror it wasn't his lips that he noticed.

It was the small puncture wounds on his neck.

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I wanted to start writing another story cause I lost my muse for this one, but it eventually came back. I can not guarantee I will update frequently, but I will try, depending on my muse and its want to cooperate.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lemon Soda

Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm on summer vacation finally. But there is a whole lot of stuff I still gotta get done. I'm not sure if I will update faster or not.**

Hot water rushed from the faucet, steam rising from the sink. Ichigo sighed tiredly as he washed his hands, rubbing hard with his thumb to get the paint off his hand.

After a long day at school he helped Yuzu with one of her many paintings. She wasn't one of the athletic types so instead she turned to literature and art. She was an amazing painter and when Ichigo offered to help her, he was guessing he did more harm than good.

He turned off the water and sighed, drying his hands. He frowned when he realized he hadn't got all the paint off, rubbing a tad harder with the towel.

He swore, paint was so stubborn it was ridiculous. He had only really used green and purple, but already the towel was turning an ugly blackish brown.

Thats when something red fell onto his hand.

He was confused at first and rubbed with his index finger, the red liquid smearing thinly across his skin.

He was confused until he looked up. He gasped when he saw part of his neck and shoulder was covered in blood, the puncture wounds that had been healing progressively now red and swollen. He wiped his neck hard with the towel, closing his eyes tight in fear.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" he opened his eyes at the sound of Yuzu's voice, looking to where she stood in the doorway.

Couldn't she see the blood?

Why was she acting so calm?

"If you want to bathe, do that in the bath with water, not a dry towel."

Ichigo was confused. He looked back to the mirror, but his neck wasn't bleeding anymore. In fact the puncture wounds looked just fine, they were almost invisible now.

Ichigo's hands were shaking as he put the towel back down, forcing a smile. He laughed off his shock, shaking his head.

"Says the woman who cleans her brushes with a towel. Shouldn't you be rinsing them under water?" Yuzu playfully punched his shoulder, giggling at his comeback.

"Touche! Hop in the shower though, we are going somewhere today." Ichigo looked down at himself and saw that his clothes were covered with splotches of colored paint, Ichigo shaking his head at the mess he hadn't realized he made.

"From how I look, I'm guessing I messed up your painting huh?" he asked, Yuzu's eyes widening in shock.

"What no! The painting is still beautiful! You are an amazing painter Ichigo!"

He couldn't help but smile at that.

"But it will need some fixing…" His pride fell. Yuzu noticed his sudden change in mood and laughed.

"I was just joking Ichigo, don't take everything so literal," she teased, Ichigo rolling his eyes. Even though she was the better one of the twins, she still had some of her sister's attitude in her.

After looking at the time Ichigo pushed Yuzu out, closing the door behind her. He removed his shirt and went back to the mirror, pressing a finger to one of the punctures.

He had no idea what had happened right then. That was the first time he had ever imagined something so awful. He sighed and dropped it, shaking off his pants and socks.

He turned on the shower, putting two fingers under the spray. The water was a tad cold so he decided to wait, sitting down on the bath's edge.

When he had met Starrk, no, even before that, he knew something was wrong. He rubbed his palm against his neck, closing his eyes.

Even now he felt like something bad was going to happen. He opened his eyes when the shower head seemed to jet before returning back to normal, steam now rising from the water.

He smirked in relief and got in, closing the shower curtain. He put his head beneath the hot spray, closing his eyes in sheer bliss.

He knew he couldn't stay like that forever though and ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back. He cleaned his body first before picking up the shampoo, an unmanly yelp torn from his throat when the shower curtain was pulled open.

"Ichigo you idiot!" He grabbed the curtain to hide himself, clinging for dear life. His death glare was directed at the small girl named Karin. Who was sadly his sister.

"I'm the idiot! At least I'm not snooping on you while you're in the shower!" he yelled back, Karin raising a can of soda. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched so hard he was surprised it didn't fall off.

"You peeped on me to show me a can of soda!" he yelled, Karin throwing it at his head with a growl.

"That soda is lemon soda! You already know that Yuzu is allergic to it but you brung it here anyway!" she yelled, Ichigo rubbing the sore on his head. That's when he realized the shampoo was no longer in his hand. He looked down and became pale. It was on the ground. With the soda.

"Well answer me!" Karin growled, Ichigo looking to her then to the two items on the floor.

"I didn't buy that."

Karin was about to question him but there was a knock at the door. They both looked with heated glares.

"Um, I bout that."

Once Karin saw it was Shiro she calmed down. Ichigo gaped when she smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Ichigo did it on purpose," she apologized. Shiro raised a hand with a smile of understanding.

"It's alright but um, can we move this conversation somewhere else?" That's when it dawned on Karin and Ichigo that they were still in the bathroom, and Ichigo was still very much naked in the shower, and water was getting all over the floor from the partially open shower curtain.

Karin and Shiro left with a slam of the door, Ichigo left there blinking in a confused daze. His family was weird.

He sighed and looked down to the soda and shampoo, looking back to the door. He bent over to retrieve them, straightening up just as quickly. He cleared his throat and placed the soda on the toilet stool, closing the curtain.

"We are almost there."

Ichigo froze when he felt a hand on his thigh, shaking in terror. He slowly looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw Starrk. Naked. No clothes.

His eyebrow twitched before he pushed him away, pressing his back up against the tiled wall. It was as cold as ice, just like Starrk's gaze.

Ichigo raised the shampoo as a defense. He was daydreaming and he knew that, he knew Starrk was just a figment of his imagination, at least right now.

Starrk smirked in amusement and grabbed his wrists, pinning them against the wall, the shampoo bottle falling from his hand.

Ichigo felt the draining sensation again, his eyelids getting heavy.

"Good," Starrk chuckled, Ichigo unable to do anything when his body pushed against his. It felt so good when he grinded against him, his breath stolen away from him. He couldn't breathe but it didn't seem to care, Ichigo releasing a moan when one of Starrk's hands slid down to his ass and pulled him closer.

His brain was pounding against his skull and his lungs felt about to burst, but Ichigo couldn't help it as he tilted his head and exposed his neck.

Starrk smirked, leaning in till his hot breath wafted against his neck.

"Good…"

"Ichigo?!" Once again what held him up seemed to disappear, Ichigo falling to his knees with a grunt.

The water was cold now.

"Karin get your father!" he heard Shiro order, Ichigo touching a shaking hand to his face when he felt something warm on his skin.

Blood?

"Ichigo look at me!" His head was pulled to the side, his eyesight blurry, but he could still make out Shiro's face, the warmth becoming heat as his heart pounded away in his chest.

"Breathe Ichigo!" Shiro yelled, Ichigo confused. But then water spurted from his mouth, red painting it to a pretty pink. Shiro turned off the water, patting Ichigo's back as he coughed up gallons of water.

"What happened?!" he heard his father bellow, a towel put over Ichigo's shaking form.

"I heard him fall and came to see what happened. It seems like he had fell asleep in the shower," Shiro claimed, Ichigo shaking in shock as Shiro put one end of the towel to his nose, having him tilt his head back.

"I'll call an ambulance," his father informed, heavy footsteps soon becoming silent. Ichigo blinked a few times before looking to Shiro, his eyesight clearing.

Shiro wasn't looking at his face though, he was looking at his neck.

Shiro raised a hand and touched where the puncture wounds had been, Ichigo trying to pull away when he felt a sharp pain. His finger's came back painted with blood.

Shiro looked to him with cold eyes, Ichigo feeling like he saw right through him.

"What happened?"

Ichigo closed his eyes, a tear falling down his temple. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but at that moment he was afraid.

What had Starrk done to him?

XXX

Ichigo slumped in his seat, Orihime who had just started eating, looked to him with curious eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked, Ichigo shrugged tiredly.

"I went to the hospital yesterday," he grumbled. At that moment he was surrounded like a caterpillar in a cocoon by his friends.

"Who hurt you?" Chad asked, Ichigo looking to him skeptically. That guy was always so quick to assume someone hurt him. He wasn't that weak!

"No one hurt me. I just apparently fell asleep in the shower and nearly drowned myself," he grumbled. Keigo went into hysterics.

"What's wrong with you Ichigo! You can't go and kill yourself, you're still a vi-"

Ichigo punched him in the face, scowling in annoyance.

"If you want to live be quiet," Ichigo growled, Keigo raising a hand in mercy.

He crawled away, leaving his grumpy friend with the rest.

"You really should be more careful," Rangiku agreed, Ichigo looking to her with a glare.

"And if you are still looking for someone to take that precious purity from you-" she leaned in close, Ichigo's cheeks heating up as her boobs came close to his face. He could almost see her nipples from here. He leaned in just slightly.

Almost…

"I'll be happy to take it."

Ichigo fell out of his seat with a yelp, blood gushing from his nose like a water fountain.

"Ichigo!" Orihime gasped, getting a few tissues from her bag. She held his head as she nursed his bleeding nose, Rangiku laughing at the reaction she received.

Renji rolled his eyes.

"I swear one day those tits of yours will get you into trouble," he grumbled. Rangiku turned to him with an innocent pout.

"Do you only say that because you want them too?" she asked innocently, Renji's cheeks becoming red when she leaned towards him.

"Do you want a… small peak?" With a small pull down of the hem of her shirt, Renji fell victim to his own nosebleed, Orihime nursing them both now.

"Rangiku I think you should at least wait till the end of the day before making them anemic," Orihime interjected sweetly, Rangiku leaning against the table. Chad was next to her, her boobs pressing into his arm.

He didn't even seem to notice.

"But Orihime, it's no fun if men aren't fawning over me," she complained. Orihime shook her head with a giggle.

"Renji's right, they might get you into trouble one day," Orihime agreed, Rangiku smiling broadly.

"Well I do know how to throw a few punches so it'll be alright."

Orihime looked down to Ichigo, smiling softly at his dazed face.

He really was an idiot.

"Hey Orihime?" Orihime looked up to Rangiku, tilting her head to the side at Rangiku's thoughtful gaze.

"If the boys are up for it, I think we four should go on a friends night out," she offered, Orihime gasping in surprise when Renji shot up.

"If you are suggesting we go on a secret double date then I'm out! All because Orihime and Ichigo are kind of hooking up doesn't mean you can drag me into it!"

Renji's outraged yell woke Ichigo from his dazed sleep. He shot up also, pointing a finger at Renji.

"We are not kind of hooking up! We are just friends!" he yelled. He regretted saying that when he saw Orihime's amused smile fall, but he knew it was true.

He just didn't like her that way.

"Yeah? Say's the dude that stares at her breasts twenty four seven!" Renji yelled back, Ichigo releasing a growl before tackling him to the ground.

It was just play fighting so no one thought to interfere, Orihime and Rangiku sitting down in their seats and watching them roll and tumble on the floor.

Chad ate his lunch.

"They are so childish," Rangiku sighed, Orihime nodding in agreement.

"They are," Orihime giggled. She gasped when she realized something.

"Are you and Renji… Together? You know… He said he didn't want it to be a secret double date." Orihime fiddled with her finger's, her cheeks red from nervousness.

Rangiku just laughed, shaking her head as she wiped away a tear.

"No, I'm actually dating someone else, but he doesn't come here. Me and Renji are just friends," she claimed, Orihime releasing a sigh of relief.

It would have been embarrassing if those two got together before she and Ichigo did. They were the worst match in the world!

"What's his name?" Orihime asked, but Rangiku didn't hear her as she cheered on the boys. Orihime became silent after that, watching the boys play fight with a small smile.

She hoped she and Ichigo could become boyfriend and girlfriend in the future.

She knew right now he wasn't ready, but in the future she just knew she would have him all to herself.

"Go Ichigo!"


	5. Chapter 5: Wake up

Chapter 5

"Hey Ichigo come see this!" Ichigo looked up from the sand castle he was making, smiling wide at his friend Brad. He scrambled to the edge of the sandbox, hopping out and running to Brad's side. Brad wasn't holding anything though, Ichigo frowning in confusion.

"What do I see?" he asked, Brad shushing him. They went to the back of the slide, Brad opening his mouth.

Ichigo stared in awe. Two of his teeth were really sharp, the mere sight too amazing for Ichigo to comprehend.

"How did you get these?" Ichigo asked, touching one of the teeth. He pulled his hand back with a gasp when Brad almost bit his hand off. He laughed, Brad laughing with him.

"A man gave them to me when I was sick. He had them too!"

The next day, Brad's parents were murdered and he went missing.

There was a case, but the evidence all led back to Brad. But how could such a little boy kill his own parents?

...

Ichigo ran his fingers over his neck distractedly, his eyes staring off into the distance.

"Ichigo why do you keep doing that?"

His mind bled back to reality. Loud chatter erupted around him, his vision clearing from it's haze, his stiff body finally relaxing. He looked to Karin, her eyes curious.

Ichigo shrugged, putting his hand back on the table. The marks were as plain as day, exposed for everyone to see. Yet, why did she not see them?

"I slept the wrong way," he lied, looking down to the pizza sat down in front of him. He looked around, seeing all the people that surrounded them.

That's right.

He was at Eddie's Pizza.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Karin asked, putting the back of her hand to his forehead. She frowned, pulling her hand away.

"You don't seem to have a fever… Why do you look so sick?" Ichigo stood up, his eyes downcast. His vision blurred, his hand twitching.

"I need to use the restroom," he grumbled, Shiro watching him as he walked away.

"Can I eat your pizza?!" Karin yelled after him, shrugging when Yuzu gave her a glare.

"Should I go check up on him?" Isshin asked worriedly, Shiro raising a hand when he stood.

"No."

XXX

Ichigo gagged, his eyes watering as he finished emptying his stomach. He stood on shaky legs, leaning against the stall door. His eyes stared off into space, his mind unable to create a coherent thought. He just felt so drained, the stall door the only thing keeping him standing.

"Venom."

Ichigo blinked at the familiar voice, Starrk appearing before him.

"What?" Ichigo managed to whisper, his voice hoarse and weak. It felt like his throat was closing, every intake of breath agonizing.

"My venom runs through your veins now. In time you will be all mine." Starrk advanced closer, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling him closer. Without the support from the stall door Ichigo nearly collapsed, Starrk running a finger down his flushed cheek.

"It will only hurt for a little while," Starrk soothed as Ichigo began to gasp for breath, his hands weakly gripping his shirt, his eyes wide as the ability to breath was slowly stripped from him.

"Shh shh," Starrk whispered as Ichigo tried to cry out for help, Starrk letting Ichigo fall to his knees.

"It'll all be over soon," Starrk whispered into his ear, pushing him down to the ground. Tears fell down Ichigo's temples as Starrk stripped him bare, his tongue lapping at his neck. Lips pulled back to expose sharp canines, the teeth glistening with saliva.

"This is going to hurt the most."

Ichigo gasped when suddenly Starrk was thrown across the room, his vision blurring as he curled into a ball, clutching his throat as he fought for breath.

He couldn't register what was happening, but he could see movement out of the corner of his eye. White and black danced in his vision, red smearing them both.

Ichigo jolted when he felt something warm gush onto him, the barely there sound of a scream lost to his ears.

"Ichigo?!" Then there was hands all over, coaxing him to lay down onto his back. The hands removed his own from his neck, Ichigo raising his hands into the air. Red smeared his arms and hands, Ichigo gasping when his throat seemed to collapse into itself.

"Fuck why didn't you say anything!"

Then there was breath and heat against his neck, something wet licking the burning marks. Ichigo's breath was stolen away when something sharp sank into skin. Pain rushed through his body, everything feeling as if it was slowly being drawn out of him.

His hands gripped hard shoulders, his eyes closing. The teeth pulled away, Ichigo putting a hand to the wound as it gushed with blood. The white blob was finally in sight, yellow eyes the only thing he could distinguish from the maddening white.

It returned and hot skin rubbed against him, Ichigo groaning when teeth sank back into his flesh. His ability to breathe was only getting worse, his shaking legs spread. Ichigo arched when finger's touched him, the tips ice cold even though the body above him was so hot.

As the finger's sank into his body, Ichigo's life flashed before his eyes.

Pulled into a painful slumber, he fell.

...

"Mommy!" Ichigo called weakly, looking to the lifeless body laying face down in the sand. He ran down the hill to her, his legs shaking as he stopped beside the body. He fell to his knees, pressing a hand to the bleeding shoulder.

"Mommy?" There was no response, Ichigo's bottom lip trembling as he used all the strength he had left to turn her onto her back. Dried blood had mixed with sand, the red now a disgusting brown.

Ichigo put a hand to her cheek, visibly shaking as he brushed some sand off her skin.

"Mommy wake up," he whispered, tapping her cheek. Sirens approached, Brad coming to stand beside him.

"I couldn't stop. I tried but I couldn't stop..."

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists, throwing his head back with a sobbing scream.

"Mommy!"

XXX

Ichigo came to slowly. His eyes were heavy, his first attempt to open them futile. He closed them tight before trying again, his eyelids finally lifting. A familiar ceiling was above him, Ichigo blinking as he tried to bring up any memory. He didn't have any though. He didn't know how he got into his room, since his last memory was going to Eddie's Pizza. But he didn't remember leaving there. Or even entering the place…

"You know, you shouldn't make yourself such an easy target."

Ichigo frowned at the voice, sitting up slowly. His spine protested with a scream, Ichigo grunting in pain, putting a hand to his back with a hiss.

"Don't move too much."

A white hand appeared in his vision, a finger hooking beneath his chin and lifting his gaze. Ichigo was confused when he saw Shiro.

"Wha-"

"Starrk had infected you, and I had to replace it with my own venom to keep you from dying and turning there. The process will repeat itself though and you will turn."

Ichigo was so confused that he wasn't sure if he was in a dream or not. He pulled away from Shiro's hand, his eyes never leaving his.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his lower back and ass.

"I told your family that you had passed out from exhaustion, and since they are unable to see Starrk, they are unaware of what happened."

Ichigo raised a hand, stopping Shiro from going any farther. He put a hand to his head, gritting his teeth as more questions arose.

"What are you talking about?" he growled, gasping when Shiro pinned him down to the bed.

Yellow eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widened, his body frozen with fear.

"Vampires Ichigo. I'm talking about vampires." Shiro bared his teeth, two sharp canines protruding, Ichigo flinching away in fear.

"They don't exist," he whimpered weakly, his hands clenching into fists when Shiro grinded against him.

"Only because your Yuzu's brother did I protect you," Shiro hissed in pleasure, Ichigo's thighs shaking.

"But not even I can stop someone from turning." Ichigo moaned, the friction enough to make his mind fog with pleasure and loose all coherency.

Shiro nipped his neck, licking the pulse beneath his skin.

"The process of turning will be painful. It will spread slow, corrupt all your organs, every cell, every tissue. This is the only way to make you not feel the full force of the pain it will cause you."

Ichigo was gasping now, his hands gripping and clutching whatever they could, his nails scratching down Shiro's back as he arched.

"I-I don't understand," Ichigo whimpered, grabbing Shiro's ass and pulling him closer, spreading his legs so he could push against him harder. Shiro reached beneath the blanket and into Ichigo's pants, stroking him quickly.

"When you wake up, you'll hate me. You'll understand and want to die. This is the small luxury I can give you before the truth becomes your reality."

Ichigo moaned, his eyes unable to open, his mind fogged, his body weak.

"You'll have to be shut away until you can control yourself. You'll go crazy, you'll kill your family if you stay here."

Ichigo sobbed out a moan, Shiro's hand leaving his girth and trailing down his balls. Ichigo arched with a hiss when a finger pushed into him, his eyes finally managing to open.

What he saw wasn't human. Black lines crossed over Shiro's right cheek and down his neck, the lines smoking. The smell of sulfur wafted into his nose, Ichigo gripping Shiro's shoulders when something deep inside him was touched.

His skin was as white as marble, his eyes yellow, the white area now black. His lips were parted, pants that sounded like a wild boar escaping his throat.

"You'll no longer be able to see the sun. Or your family ever again. From now on, there will only be darkness."

With another touch to the thing deep inside, Ichigo exploded. His climax happened so quickly his vision became dark, the breath stolen from his lungs. Shiro pulled away, Ichigo left spent, harsh pants escaping his dry throat.

Shiro sat on the edge of his bed, Ichigo looking to him with content eyes. His eyebrows furrowed.

What had just happened?

He sat back up, feeling he should have been more afraid. But the emotion felt to no longer exist.

He turned away from him, looking to his stained pants. He kicked them off, looking to Shiro over his shoulder.

"What does me having to be Yuzu's brother have to do with any of this?" he asked, Shiro looking to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yuzu was the only who accepted me. She is my only true friend. Because of that, I would do anything to make her happy." Ichigo snorted, turning to face him.

"Then why don't you go out with her? She loves you," Ichigo pointed out, Shiro looking to him.

"The way I touched you, I could not do the same to her. She would burn."

Ichigo was confused, his body going against his will, creeping closer.

"Why would she burn?"

Shiro looked into his eyes, his own lidded with question and lust. Ichigo gasped when he kissed him, but it was chaste and he pulled away just as quickly.

"They all do. You are the first to not burn."

Ichigo's eyes widened, his body stiffening when Shiro's hand slid down his stomach, his eyes following the movement.

"Forgive me."

Ichigo flinched back when Shiro leaned forward, a gasp of pleasure escaping his lips when he licked his neck. His eyes became lidded with pleasure, Ichigo suddenly pulling away before Shiro could bite his neck.

"My family!" Where are they?" he asked in a rush, knowing that if they were home they would have heard what just happened.

Shiro pinned him down again, Ichigo struggling at first. He wanted to see his family! He wanted too… He wanted…

Tears spilled forth without his permission, Shiro pulling away with a frown.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, Ichigo covering his eyes with his arm.

"I won't be able to see them?" he whispered shakily, Shiro's frown lifting. He placed his head on his shoulder, sighing.

"After this, never gain. Tomorrow you'll turn. But you'll also die. They'll plan your funeral and bury you. When you come too, all they and you will know is that… You had died."

Ichigo took in a shaky breath, looking to Shiro with scared eyes.

"I don't want to die," he whispered, Shiro smirking, putting a hand to his thigh.

"Then let me show you the luxuries of your last day of being alive."

As Shiro kissed him, Ichigo's only thought was his family. His last day, and… His family wasn't here.

Something darkened inside of him.

**Author's note: I know I kind of rushed it, but eh. These things happen.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Burns, Blood Flows

Chapter 6

Isshin walked up to the casket. Karin and Yuzu stood beside him, their eyes downcast at the body that laid in it.

Heart failure the doctor had told them, Isshin looking over his son's peaceful face.

That was a lie.

He knew his son didn't die of heart failure. They said the same about his wife. No one in her family knew of any related cases. He knew it then and he knew it now.

Whoever had killed his wife, had killed his son.

He put his arms around his daughter's, his anger mixing with sadness.

"Ichigo," Karin whispered, taking a step back.

"No."

For each of them, this truth had become too real. Karin turned and ran, Isshin unable to lift his eyes from his son. Yuzu looked up to him, the comfort of her hand on his arm all he had left before she ran after Karin.

Isshin's arm fell lifelessly to his side. He put a hand to Ichigo's forehead, smoothing down the hair that stubbornly stood up.

"I'll find your killer, my son. And I will make him pay."

...

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He panted in fear as he looked around, only seeing darkness.

"Hello! Somebody!" he yelled, raising both of his hands. His eyes widened when all he felt was hard wood, Ichigo screaming out for help.

"Dad! Karin! Yuzu! Let me out! Let me out!" He pounded on the wood with his fists, barely able to lift his legs.

This was all a dream! It wasn't real!

"Dad!" he cried out, hearing the wood creak when he hit it again. He felt something warm fall onto his face, a terrified scream torn from his throat.

"Somebody help me!"

"I won't be able to see them?" Ichigo's eyes closed tight as his head throbbed, a sob building in the back of his throat.

"After this, never again. Tomorrow you'll turn. But you'll also die. They'll plan your funeral and bury you. When you come too, all they and you will know is that… You had died."

No.

He wasn't dead.

Ichigo put his hands to his face, his sob escaping.

He was alive goddamit! He was breathing, he was speaking, he was scared! Those were all human, he was still… Still…

Ichigo couldn't stop his sobbing cries anymore than he could stop the tears that fell, taking in a sharp breath. He could feel warmth on his hands, smell the blood and feel the pain.

Ichigo put his hands to the wood, ignoring the blood that fell onto his face.

Shiro. Starrk. This was their fault.

Ichigo's lip pulled up into a snarl, hitting the wood as hard as he could.

The wood creaked, Ichigo pulling back his fist as far as he could and punching it again.

He wasn't going to stay here. He was going to kill them. He was going to kill all of the fucking vampires!

With his third punch the wood split, Ichigo thrashing when dirt collapsed into the coffin, Ichigo desperately digging and pushing to get to the surface. He could hear the beatles scurrying, the ants as they marched down into the depths of coffin, felt the worms as they slid through the dirt and his fingers.

He broke free from it all with a gasping cry, pulling himself up and out of the hole he had created. His body felt weak, Ichigo falling to his knees. His eyes were closed tight, dirt clinging to his tears. He panted from exhaustion, his eyes opening slowly when he heard light footsteps approach.

"What happened mister?" Ichigo looked up to the young girl who stood in front of him, his eyes going wide.

Yuzu?

The image he saw faded though, Yuzu's face melting away to that of a five year old girl. Her clothes were tattered and ripped, mere shreds covering her body. Ichigo looked down to himself and couldn't help but laugh. The girl looked at him like he was crazy.

He was in no better shape.

"The world is small ne?" he asked, standing up slowly on shaky legs. The little girl took a step back, hissing when she stepped onto a piece of glass, her bare foot starting to bleed. Ichigo became stiff. He sniffed the air, his eyes shutting as the sweetest scent wafted into his nose.

The little girl limped to a tombstone, forgetting for a second Ichigo was there too. His eyes opened, their gaze lost in the distant sky.

He wasn't like them. He wouldn't… He wanted...

"Forgive me."

Ichigo had his hand around her throat in seconds, the little girl gasping in fear and surprise, thrashing against him. Ichigo opened his mouth with a wolfish snarl, the girl's eyes widening in terror and shock.

"Vam-"

"Put her down, Ichigo."

Ichigo closed his mouth with a snap, looking to the side.

Shiro.

His lips parted and he gave him a toothy grin.

He was going to tear his head from his shoulders!

He released the girl who ran away as quickly as she could, her bleeding foot forgotten.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the glare Shiro gave him, his mind driven by adrenaline and anger, his want to kill him powerful.

"You did this to me," he laughed, holding his sides, throwing his head back with a wolfish howl of laughter. Then it all stopped.

"You took everything from me."

Ichigo suddenly lunged, Shiro not moving from his place.

"When you wake up, you'll hate me. You'll understand and want to die. This is the small luxury I can give you before the truth becomes your reality."

"Never!" Ichigo howled, Shiro taking a step back when he thrashed, narrowing his eyes.

"Move faster."

Ichigo roared as he slashed for his face, Shiro easily dodging it and grabbing his wrist. Ichigo yelped when he tightened his grip until it felt like his bones would break, Ichigo kicking out with his foot. When it connected with Shiro's side, they both stopped.

Ichigo panted, his eyes wide as a memory managed to bleed through his angered thoughts.

Shiro…

Shiro took the advantage of Ichigo's sudden shock and grabbed his waist, kicking him in the gut. Ichigo went flying back, his howl cut short when his back connected with a tree, the old trunk creaking but not breaking.

Shiro walked up to him, Ichigo forcing his eyes to open, getting onto all fours shakily. His spin popped back into place, Ichigo shaking away the pained feeling.

He grunted when Shiro pressed his foot into his back, forcing him to the ground.

Ichigo looked through the mess of his hair to him, growling softly but not daring to move.

"Correction, I took nothing from you. Your own stupidity did." Ichigo looked away, his memories of Starrk flooding back.

"You move to slow. You're driven by anger, and in this world that will only get you killed." Ichigo closed his eyes when Shiro removed his foot from his back, kneeling down before him.

Ichigo tried to pull away when Shiro lifted his chin but his grip was stubborn, Ichigo glaring at him with hate.

"You stink and you're filthy. Get onto your feet. The police will be here any moment anyways." Reluctantly, Ichigo did. The last thing he wanted to do was follow that man, but he knew if he didn't he wouldn't survive long. They walked for what seemed forever, Ichigo looking to the horizon. The sun had began to creep up, it's light slowly drawing closer.

"Don't look at it," Shiro ordered, Ichigo looking away.

"When we get to our destination, do not leave unless given permission too. For the next two months I will hunt for you while you build back the strength you lost. If you go out alone, other's will try to kill you. You are young and reckless, other's cannot risk losing food due to you."

Ichigo frowned, looking down to the pavement. He was covered in dirt, the sudden realization disgusting him.

They entered into a large abandoned building, Ichigo looking up to the ceiling. All the windows were boarded up, Ichigo stopping in the middle of the room. The place was run down, but for some reason it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Lady Mary was painted onto the ceiling, one of her eyes rusted through. Her other seemed to search though, falling onto Ichigo.

He jumped when a hand was put onto his shoulder, Shiro smirking just slightly.

"This way," he ordered, leading Ichigo to a an old elevator. But when the elevator doors opened, Ichigo noticed that it looked brand new. He walked in slowly, breathing in the scents of the steel and paint. The smell of his blood wafted into his nose instead.

His throat became dry, his lips pulling down into a frown of discomfort. He put a hand to his neck, looking down to it when the smell of blood became stronger. His own blood covered the back of his hands, the knuckles marked with scars of where they had torn opened. Ichigo blinked in confusion.

He looked to the side into the mirror, seeing himself for the first time since he die-woke up. His hair was a tad longer than usual, his eyes now a blood red. His skin was covered in dirt, nearly pale white beneath it all. His clothes were torn and dirty, Ichigo wincing at his own appearance. Rough was an understatement.

He looked to Shiro. His expression was passive, Ichigo looking down to the ground, feeling like a burden.

"I know it's not easy, switching worlds so quickly," Shiro spoke, breaking the silence. Ichigo looked back to him, looking to the doors when they opened.

He gawked.

The entire floor looked brand spanking new, Ichigo walking slowly into the large penthouse.

"Wow," he whispered, turning around when Shiro turned on the lights.

"You're still dirty." Ichigo looked down to himself then back to Shiro, looking around.

"Where's the bathroom?" Shiro shook his head with a sigh, walking past Ichigo, a silent order for him to follow. He opened a door on the far right wall, turning on the light. Ichigo peeked in, having to pull up his jaw up from the fall.

This belonged to a mansion!

He jumped when he felt a hand slide beneath his shirt, turning around and giving Shiro a glare. But it fell away. He was once again giving him that stare of question and lust, his hand resting on his cheek.

"I wanna touch you again."

…

Water dripped from Ichigo's hair, wetting his neck and the sheets as he sat down on the bed's edge, his eyes watching Shiro's every move. He swallowed thickly when Shiro used his knife to slit his wrist, Ichigo grabbing his arm when he placed it in front of him. He licked his lips, looking up to his face in an almost silent plea. When he nodded Ichigo slowly put his lips to the wound, licking the blood that had almost dripped onto the bed.

He moaned, opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into his flesh so his source of food wouldn't be pulled away. He drank greedily, pulling him closer and closer as he drank, licking the wound as he pulled away. He went back for more, Shiro hissing when stuck his tongue into the wound. He put a hand to Ichigo's head, holding back a groan of pleasurable pain.

He hadn't let anyone suck his blood in decades, his member hardening against his permission. He waited till Ichigo pulled away before removing his wrist, licking the wound so it would close. His eyes flashed yellow, their gaze landing on Ichigo.

His face was covered with his blood, Shiro shivering in pleasure when Ichigo licked his lips.

Ichigo gulped when he came to loom over him, his eyes closing when he ran a hand over his blood smeared chin.

"If I hurt you, I'm sorry," Shiro whispered, Ichigo opening his eyes in question. He gasped when he was pinned down to the bed by his neck, Shiro's eyes roaming over his body.

His eyes bled yellow, red specks floating in the irises, the white area turning black as he let himself be taken over by his desire, His skin parted, the lines that crossed over his face and neck smoking, the smell of sulfur filling the room.

Ichigo watched it all in awe, raising a hand and touching it to Shiro's smoking cheek. He ran a finger over one of the lines, feeling the heat from inside him.

How could something so beautiful ever be considered the monster he had learned of them to be?

Ichigo gasped when Shiro kneeled down and put his legs on his shoulders, his face close to his ass. Ichigo felt humiliated when he felt his tongue lick a line down the crevice of his ass, arching away from the feeling. He yelped when Shiro sunk his nails into his thighs, keeping him there.

Ichigo shivered in disgust and pleasure when Shiro's tongue breached the tough muscles of his anus, the long appendage sliding in deep. Ichigo bit his lip, his eyes becoming lidded. When he gasped, smoke wafted into the air.

Shiro licked around before pulling his tongue out, licking his rosebud before pushing his tongue back in. He tasted so sweet to Shiro, his cock hardening even more, leaking in a silent plea to fill Ichigo's tight ass.

At the sound of Ichigo's wolfish pants, Shiro released his thighs, pulling away before pressing in a finger. Ichigo clenched around him with a whimper, Shiro giving him no instruction to relax.

After a while Ichigo finally relaxed, a small groan escaping his throat. Shiro pushed his finger deep, swirling it around before pulling it out, licking his rosebud again before inserting two fingers. It went on like this until Shiro managed to get in four, Ichigo reaching his limit and whimpering with each thrust and swirl of his fingers.

Shiro panted against his thigh in excitement, kissing Ichigo's inner thigh before sinking his teeth into his flesh, drawing blood to the surface. Ichigo tensed up, arching with a howl. Shiro smacked his ass, an order for him to relax unless he tore him. Ichigo gasped for breath, stroking himself quickly, so close to the pleasure he had only felt a handful of times before his death.

He stopped breathing, his eyes shutting tight as his entire body tensed, the knot inside his stomach shattering.

The sound of his howl could be heard three blocks down, Ichigo thrashing as his climax seemed to tear apart his every being. Shiro forced him down, panting over him. Blood dripped down his chin and onto Ichigo's chest, his eyes wide with lust. Ichigo leaned up and licked his chin, lapping at the blood so it wouldn't go to waste . Shiro pinned him back down, spreading his legs wide before pushing them up against his chest, Ichigo feeling another wave of humiliation.

But when the heated head of his cock touched his ass, as the heat and pressure built up as he pushed in, Ichigo felt like he was dying again. Shiro hissed as he breached past the tight muscles, sinking in deep. Ichigo dug his nails into his back, gasping for breath and sanity, closing his eyes tight.

Shiro stilled against him, not wanting to move to quickly and end up hurting him. But with each passing second inside him, his sanity was slipping. In so many years, he feared losing the ones he loved, so he had to always push them away. For so many years this pleasure that burned him was never in his reach. For once, the only flames were the flames of his lust.

He pulled out before thrusting back in, Ichigo grabbing his shoulders with a groan, sweat rolling down his temple.

"I want all of you," Shiro hissed into his ear, Ichigo's toes curling in pleasure when the spot deep inside him was touched. He bit his bottom lip, breaking the skin by accident. Shiro leaned down and licked the blood that slipped down his cheek, thrusting in hard. He watched Ichigo's face contort into pain than pleasure, Shiro burying his nose into the crook of his neck. He panted hard against his skin, thrusting harder and faster, groaning as Ichigo's body sheathed around him tightly.

His insides clenched and spread around him, greeting him with slick sounds of sweaty skin against skin each time he thrusted into him. Shiro ran his claws up his thighs, holding his legs tightly as he rose up, thrusting in harder, faster. Ichigo gasped on his each breath, the ability to breathe not needed, yet wanted all the same. Shiro threw his head back, pulling Ichigo forcefully down onto his cock. He leaned down and swallowed his howl of pleasure, hushing him. Ichigo whimpered into his mouth, his eyes opening slowly.

"Then let me show you the luxuries of your last day of being alive."

Right then, he could think of no better luxury.

"I don't wanna die!"

He closed his eyes tight, holding onto Shiro as tight as he could, tears falling down his cheeks and temples. He pulled away and looked into his eyes, searching them. What he found was an animal.

Ichigo began to struggle, Shiro growling lowly in an order for him to remain still. But he wouldn't obey, Ichigo pushing against his chest and clawing his skin, his eyes shut tight. He wanted to get away from him. He felt something was about to happen, he could feel it. He didn't want to be here when it happened.

Shiro grabbed both his hands, entwining them before forcing them down to the bed. Ichigo sobbed, Shiro thrusting in hard to him. His entire body rocked, Ichigo's cock leaking precum. Shiro panted like a wild boar as his sunk in deep, feeling his cock thicken, forcing Ichigo's body to open wider.

Ichigo cried out when something knotted inside him, arching his chest with a gasping cry. He could feel it now, the length inside him as it thickened and filled him to the brink, his hands clenching around his.

Shiro came into him with a growl, pulling out before flipping him onto his back.

"Shiro stop!" Ichigo gasped when he felt the heated head of his cock against his ass, grunting when he grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back. Ichigo bit his lip as he pushed in, arching against the pain of the slow stretching. But before he could go all the way in he pulled out, repeating the process.

Ichigo sobbed against the sheets in pleasure, pain, and disgust. He was disgusted with himself, with Shiro. He wanted it all to stop. He didn't want to become the very animal Shiro was. He gasped in pleasure when Shiro sunk in deep, his thickened cock not even seeming to have softened with his first climax.

Ichigo gasped each time Shiro thrusted into him, choking on his own sobs a few times. Shiro came again but didn't stop, Ichigo's insides too sore to take another round. He had came so many times it had began to hurt, Ichigo struggling weakly to get away from it all. But even though it hurt he craved more, Shiro giving him his secret desires.

Ichigo's vision darkened, something inside him snapping.

He thrashed, getting his arms free. Shiro grunted when he pushed him down, Ichigo looming over him with a low growl. Shiro grabbed his ass, forcing him onto his cock, Ichigo howling. His eyes were yellow now, the white part black. He had been dragged down the same path as Shiro now. Shiro chuckled when Ichigo ran his claws down his chest, opening fresh wounds. He put his chest to his face, Shiro licking all the blood that slid down his skin.

More… More!

Ichigo roared when Shiro forced him to stay, his blood mixing with his cum as it flowed down. Shiro grinded up into him, his cock pulsing inside him. Ichigo arched at the heat that spilled into him, his skin tearing loudly. Lines opened up over his left cheek and neck, tearing down onto his chest and abdomen. Smoke gushed out from those lines, his eyes opening wide as he was pushed over the edge.

Steam rushed through his nose with every pant, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He fell onto Shiro, the lines slowly closing.

Shiro lifted his hips and pulled out of him slowly, his limp member slipping out, hot cum gushing out with it.

The lines on him closed, his hand running through Ichigo's hair. His mohawk was a mess, the sheets splashed with cum and blood. He snorted, grabbing Ichigo's hair and lifting his head. Ichigo's eyes were barely open, the irises returning to their original brown. Shiro smirked, releasing his hair. Ichigo fell against him once again, his body shaking against his.

They would need to shower and Shiro would need to go hunt. His offering would not last long. Ichigo would be hungry again very soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Red Eyes And No Light

**Chapter 7**

Shiro dodged the vase that came flying towards his head casually, his expression unamused.

"Fuck you! I'm going to go see my family!" Ichigo roared, Shiro rolling his eyes, opening his mouth to repeat what he had said earlier. He ducked when Ichigo threw a knife.

"You are dead to them Ichigo," he reminded him, grabbing the pillow Ichigo threw at him. He was thankfully running out of ammo.

"Stop this idiocy at once," he ordered, narrowing his eyes in annoyance when Ichigo screamed at him. It looked like the incredible hulk rampaged through the penthouse. The bed was thrown across the room, it's frame twisted and broken. The walls were cement but Ichigo had managed to dent them, leaving bloody fisted prints behind. A few chunks from the roof had fallen to the floor, one deadly close to Shiro.

He wasn't amused in the slightest.

He was going through a phase Shiro called separation tantrums, the annoying acts normal for a new vampire as himself.

But that didn't mean Shiro wanted to tolerate it. He was seriously wondering why he had turned him and how he should kill him.

"Ichigo, calm down," Shiro ordered, Ichigo screaming out his rage, scratching his face and making it bleed.

Shiro took a step towards him when he yelped in agony, concern running through his system. He knew Ichigo was stupid, but self harm was going a little too far.

"I just wanna see my fucking family!" he screeched, kicking a chunk of the ceiling that had fallen to the ground. It hit the chandelier, Shiro's eyes widening when the ceiling groaned. A small rip formed along the ceiling, growing longer. Shiro swore he saw smoke appear from it before everything became silent.

The cord holding it up snapped. Shiro ducked, sprinting towards Ichigo quickly and tackling him down, rolling behind the bathroom door just as the crystal chandelier shattered onto the ground. Crystal shot across the room, pushing the door in slightly from the force, Shiro and Ichigo's bodies the only things keeping it from slamming shut.

Then there was silence.

Shiro panted against Ichigo's forehead, pulling away from him and sitting up. He looked down to him, sighing at his bloodied face. He stood up, trying to push the door open. A giant crystal that impaled the ground kept it there.

He looked to his ruined room, his eyebrow twitching.

That was it.

Ichigo screeched when Shiro grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him over his shoulder, stomping to the door that led to the kitchen, Ichigo screaming at the top of his lungs. He punched his back, scratched and clawed at him, screaming bloody murder with rage and desperation.

He wanted to see his family!

Shiro opened the door calmly, closing it behind him softly.

He wasn't mad.

He put Ichigo on his feet, grabbing his neck.

Ichigo stilled, his eyes going wide.

He wasn't mad.

Ichigo was across the room with a crash, the counter shattering. He blinked up at the ceiling, slowly moving his fingers and toes before standing back up. He touched a finger to his bleeding lip, looking to Shiro in confusion and disbelief, looking like a kicked puppy. Shiro was surprised he was still conscious, this one moment speaking volumes about him.

"One dumbass, you can't see your family, you would expose all vampires or they might think of you as a ghost and try to exorcist when you go crazy for blood.

Two dumbass, I can't take you to go see them, that is against vampire fuckin' rule!"

Shiro was seething but he quickly regained his composure, sighing as Ichigo sat back down, his eyes solemn. He wanted nothing more than to leave him here and walk out, but as his only protector, he couldn't do that. It had only been a week anyway.

He tried not to groan at the fact he had still had a long way to go, walking slowly up to Ichigo. He touched a hand to his head, smiling softly when he looked up to him, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," he apologized, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"No, I went out of pocket. I trashed your place and made a fool of myself." Shiro was relieved he at least realized that much.

"Let me see."

Shiro lifted Ichigo's head by his chin, inspecting his lip. The wound was already healing but the blood had created a mess. Shiro leaned forward, sucking Ichigo's lip into his mouth. Ichigo stared at him wide eyed, stark still.

His eyes slowly fluttered closed when Shiro leaned in closer, his tongue slipping into his mouth. Ichigo could taste his blood and mint, the taste alone turning him on. Ichigo gasped softly when he nipped his tongue, pulling away from the kiss with Shiro's bottom lip between his teeth. He released and it smacked back against his teeth, his lip glossy with his saliva.

"Does this building have another room we can stay in?" Ichigo asked huskily, Shiro shaking his head.

"Most of the building had burned down, all the places you saw were the only places that didn't burn." He kissed him again, though more chastely before pulling away, pulling him to his feet.

"We will have to leave now though. Anybody could have heard the chandelier fall and could be calling the cops now. We will have to hurry, we have a few hours til sunrise."

Though it was sudden, Shiro would rather risk losing everything rather than being exposed. The world wasn't ready for that.

They left all possessions behind and left, the police arriving just as they left the building. They went unnoticed as Shiro led Ichigo through the back ways, a scarf put over Ichigo's nose and mouth. Shiro didn't want to risk his exposure to the outside world so soon, more afraid that he would have to kill him rather than having to try and stop him from killing a passing bystander. He was holding out good so far though, his nose having yet to pick up the scent of blood. Shiro thanked the dainty smell of musk and rot in the alley's, stopping by a sewer drain.

Ichigo looked into it with revulsion, taking a step back.

"I'm not going in there," he told him, Shiro rolling his eyes. He was such a fucking baby.

"We are going in there. This sewer leads out of Karakura town and into Tokyo. If we get there before sundown I can find us a place. But you have to move now." Shiro's eyes never left Ichigo's, but a slow chill ran up his spine.

Before Ichigo could respond Shiro heard a deep chuckle from behind him. He turned to face the man approaching, the smell of booze strong enough to make him sick.

"Well what do we have here?"

He looked over his shoulder when he heard Ichigo yelp, two men standing behind him, one of the man's arms holding him still, the second guy eyeing him hungrily. Shiro grit his teeth in anger.

Overgrown playground bully drunks were not who he wanted to deal with at the moment. Shiro looked to the guy advancing towards him, narrowing his eyes.

"Just cooperate, it'll feel so much better that way. For us anyway." The three guys laughed, the little hair's all over Shiro's body standing up at the sound of Ichigo's scream. He back flipped behind the two guys, growling lowly at the sight of the man's hands in Ichigo's pants, the other's just beginning to slide over his ass.

He grabbed the closest one by his hair, pulling hard to get him away from Ichigo. He grabbed the arm of the one with his hand in Ichigo's pants, snapping the bone in two. His girdle scream of agony was music to his ears, a snarl torn from his throat as he kicked him in the back, his scream cut short as his spine was broken.

He pushed Ichigo against the brick wall, turning to the guy whose hair he had pulled. He sprinted towards him, growling as he tried to run away, his scream short lived. Shiro pulled his hand from his chest, dropping the chunk of his lung to the floor. He turned quickly when he heard Ichigo yelp, seeing the third guy trying to pull down his pants, his own around his ankles.

He was trying to force his dick into Ichigo's mouth, slapping him when he pushed him away. Shiro's eyes bled red.

The guy looked up when he heard a low growl, Shiro striding towards them with deadly purpose. The streetlamps dimmed, the guy taking a step back as he finally noticed the pair of red eyes slowly approaching him.

"Cover your ears Ichigo."

Ichigo did as he was told, curling into a ball and covering his ears. The screams wouldn't be blocked out. They seemed to last forever, shrill with pain and sobs. He could hear the man begging, could smell his tears and his blood. He could hear his heart beat loud and fast, the ground seeming to rumble with each thud. Then all of a sudden it stopped.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, staring off into the darkness. It reminded him of when he first woke up, a tear falling down his cheek as he sent up a prayer for the return of light. His prayer seemed to be answered as slowly the street lamps turned back on, the dim light filling the shady alley once again.

Ichigo uncovered his ears when he saw Shiro's shoes step in front of him. He looked up, cowering away at his bloodied hands and face. But he wasn't looking at him. He was looking somewhere off into the distance, his eyes clouded.

"Shiro?"

Shiro blinked his eyes before looking down to Ichigo, giving him a small smile.

"It's alright now Ichigo." He grabbed his arm, helping him to his shaky feet. Ichigo pulled his hand away, wiping the blood onto his jeans. Shiro made no comment on it.

"Come on, it's time to go," he urged, kneeling down and grabbing the sewer top, pulling it up with little effort.

Ichigo this time did not hesitate, jumping into the dark depths. Shiro followed after him, reaching back up to close the lid. He looked to the man not that far from him, feeling sick at the sight, yet proud all the same.

His bones laid beside him, burning away slowly into ash. His eyes were gone, his hands and feet cut off. His intestines lined up on the alley floor, his blood now dust.

His small smirk fell into a frown.

He would never let Ichigo witness such a crime. He just hoped he could prolong his transformation for just a bit longer. He closed the lid, preparing himself for whatever was down there.

He would not allow Ichigo to lose himself in his own darkness near humans. He would not have what happened with Brad be repeated.

**Author's note: Short but didn't have a whole lot of idea's or time. So much for summer vacation. :(**


	8. Chapter 8: Who, not What

**Chapter 8**

**3 Years Later**

Music blared, the smell of sweat and booze hovering over the many dancing bodies like a rain cloud. In the midst of it all orange hair stood out, vibrant in the blaring lights and dark shadows of corners.

Shiro watched closely, a young boy sat on his lap, Shiro's cock the only thing on his mind. If he wanted to burn Shiro was almost glad to obliged to his needy mewls and pawing hands. He finally gave in when the boy nibbled his ear, kissing him deeply. His eyes stayed open though, watching as a man approached Ichigo. He had blue hair that stood up in all directions, his body bulky with muscle. His eyes read lust and he made his intent obvious when he kissed a trail up Ichigo's neck with little introduction.

Ichigo was pressed against the wall, his body clad in skank like clothing. He looked to be the tightest bitch around, but also the priciest. Shiro would have rather have him covered up, but Ichigo was in a rebellious stage he did not feel the need to interfere with. He would let Ichigo have his fun, but afterwards he would beat the shit out of him.

And by beating he meant putting him back in his place, which would be fun on both parties if Shiro was good tempered that day.

Ichigo found the man to be his type and led him to the bathroom, Shiro catching a small glimpse of his fangs as he grinned. The man was about to experience what was to die for.

Shiro pulled away from the little boy with a chuckle when he bit his tongue, plucking him off his lap and bending him over the bar. The bartender smirked knowingly, the boy gasping in surprise. When Shiro pulled down his pants the boy's heart beat sped up, Shiro running a hand up his smooth ass before giving it a hard smack.

Ichigo couldn't have all the fun.

No one interfered when he stuck two fingers into the boys tight ass, his squeak of pain a minor nuisance.

Heaven was an underground club meant for sex and drinks. Anyone could have sex in the open, but rape was forbidden. Whoever dared to rape another never left the club. Shiro heard rumors that the men who committed the crimes were raped till they die, which was rather interesting.

He looked up to the bartender with a smirk as he pushed into the boy, the bartender leaning forward.

Shiro kissed him, the boy watching them with keen interest. He began to scream though when Shiro tilted to another angle, clawing the wood of the counter. A few men watched, cheering Shiro on. Shiro groaned into the bartender's mouth when the boy clenched around him, slapping his ass before digging his nails into his flesh, thrusting faster.

"Harder!" the boy screamed, Shiro doing just that. The boy was too lost in ecstasy to even realize he was slowly dying, his blood boiling in his veins. His cheeks were red with arousal, his ass so hot Shiro felt like he was putting his cock into boiling water. The boy came onto the floor with a scream, falling limply against the counter.

"The bitch passed out!" a man laughed, Shiro gently pulling out of him after cumming, letting him fall to the floor. His body was hot, so by the time it was cold and they realized he was dead, Shiro would be long gone.

He wanted to feel sympathy for the boy but couldn't find the will too.

He should have thought twice before fucking a complete stranger. He zipped himself up and walked to the bathroom, everyone going back to their dancing, the bartender taking care of the boy.

"Marco?"

Shiro was slightly intrigued when he heard a resounding moan of pollo, watching with a raised eyebrow as he saw Ichigo was being fucked hard on the bathroom floor. He rolled his eyes.

Of all things he taught him, he should have known better to lay on that dirty floor.

The guy who was fucking him sat up, keeping his cock deep inside Ichigo as he looked to Shiro.

His eyes were a piercing blue, his features pulled into a snarl of pleasure. He panted like a dog, rolling his hips and grinding into Ichigo's sweet spot, Shiro smirking when Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and his hands came up to grab the man's shoulders.

"Don't stop," Ichigo begged with a shaky moan, the man forgetting about Shiro and going back to Ichigo. Ichigo linked his ankles around his waist, rocking with each of the man's thrusts, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Gr-Grimmjow harder!" Ichigo gasped, Shiro sighing as he felt this game was close to ending. He strode forward and grabbed Grimmjow's hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. Grimmjow blinked in confusion, stilling inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his eyes just in time to see Shiro sink his teeth into Grimmjow's neck, his mouth closing and pulling down into a frown.

He fell back against the floor, groaning when Grimmjow fell to the floor, his breathing barely audible. He wasn't dead, just out cold. He would wake up in the morning when his body made all the blood he had lost. He would remember Ichigo, but it would feel more like what had happened was a dream.

"Don't play with food Ichi."

"For the love of Satan! Shiro why do you do that every time I'm about to explode!" Ichigo roared as he stood, stumbling to the side when Shiro slapped him. He touched a hand to his cheek, glaring daggers at Shiro.

"I'm getting tired of this act Ichigo," Shiro sighed, Ichigo raising his hand to hit him. But when he was met with yellow eyes he lowered his hand. Shiro's eyes returned to normal.

"If you're so tired of it then why do you keep letting me do it?" Ichigo asked haughtily.

Shiro didn't answer.

Ichigo threw his hands up in the air, stomping over to his clothes and pulling them back on, his erection long gone.

Shiro stood against the door, taking out a cigarette.

"I thought you quit those," Ichigo reminded him, Shiro flipping him off.

"It won't kill me, I just had to stop because everyone was expecting I was supposed to be dying."

Ichigo understood what he meant. Things like that never hurt them, but surrounded by humans did have its downsides. Everyone expects them to be dead from half the shit they do.

Ichigo's cheeks heated up when he remembered when they had first moved to Tokyo and lived in an apartment complex. Shiro had fucked and worked him over so good and so hard, but his screams of ecstasy had worried their neighbors. Having the cops interrupt their sex was embarrassing enough, not that the old lady almost fainted when she saw Shiro deep inside of him was as embarrassing. The cops left with deep apology and Shiro continued.

He never did see the old lady after that.

He was guessing she had probably died of a heart attack after seeing that. Not that he actually cared anymore.

"Why don't you ever stop me?" Ichigo asked as they left the bathroom, Shiro's hand in his gently guiding him to the exit.

Shiro was quiet till they got outside, Ichigo breathing in the cold air with a shiver. He looked up to the night sky, for a second feeling like he was in a dream. He pushed closer to Shiro, taking away the warmth he had gained after drinking Grimmjow's blood. He would stay warm for a long time, he would get cold if he didn't feed regularly.

He would go insane with hunger if he didn't anyway.

"Why stop you, when I could wait till you see the error in your ways?" Ichigo slowly pulled away from him, feeling childish beneath the stare he was giving him. He sometimes forgot that Shiro was decades older than him.

He was 300 years old, turning 301 in december. Ichigo was only twenty. He looked down to the frosted ground, kicking the snow that had fallen the day prior.

"I know I'm yours, but why is it so wrong to sleep around? I won't get any diseases. Or die anytime soon for that matter."

Shiro snorted, ruffling his hair before he began the short walk home.

"It's not about what you might get, but who you might bump into."

Ichigo was confused. He hadn't met anyone dangerous in his whole year of sleeping around. Sure some of his lover's were kinky or had weird fetishes, but most of the time they just wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck too. Shiro wasn't always up for sex, and since Ichigo's body felt ageless and healthy, he was always up for sex.

What did Shiro expect him to do, ignore the fact he was a male who had needs?

Ichigo growled beneath his breath and ran to Shiro's side, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. Shiro didn't say anything, but a small smile settled on his lips.

XXX

"Shiro wake up!"

"No."

"Please wake up?"

An exaggerated snore.

"If you don't wake up I'll go out on my own."

Blue eyes opened slowly. Shiro rolled onto his stomach, glaring daggers at Ichigo who sat on the side of the bed. His brown eyes were bright with hunger, lust, and energy, everything Shiro wasn't at the moment. He leaned up and grabbed Ichigo's neck, pulling him down to the bed. He snuggled his face, ignoring his yelp of surprise and anger.

"Let go of me you big idiot!" Ichigo snarled, gasping when Shiro tightened his arm around his neck.

"Shud up," Shiro slurred sleepily, opening one eye to look to the boarded window of their home. After a couple similar incidents in the apartment complex they moved to a house that had been abandoned. With help from a friend water ran from every faucet and shower, money was abundant, and Ichigo shut up about rats. He was always complaining about those things.

"Why do you always get up so early?" Shiro muttered when he glanced to the clock. Thanks to winter the sun went down earlier, so the red lights flashed 7:30 in the dark. Not exactly a time Shiro wanted to wake up at.

Why not just wake up at ten instead? Or twelve?

"Correction, I am not waking up early. The sun just decided to go down a little earlier."

All pretense of the night before was forgotten as Shiro sat up, letting go of Ichigo who decided to sit down on the bed as Shiro got ready to go and get something to eat.

"You haven't eaten in two days," Shiro reminded him as he walked to the bathroom stark naked, Ichigo shrugging his shoulders.

"I should be alright," he replied, Shiro peeking his head outside the door.

"You can only play with your food and not eat for so long Ichigo, sooner or later you'll get hungry and devour more than you should."

Ichigo shrugged it off, Shiro leaving him be. He could only lecture for so long before he got tired of it all.

Ichigo laid down on the bed, wiggling around before resting. He heard the shower turn on, the sound of the rushing water like a lullaby to his ears. He closed his eyes, thinking back to a memory that seemed to only have happened yesterday.

"That soda is lemon soda! You already know Yuzu is allergic to it but you brung it here anyway!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Karin. Yuzu. Dad.

He had thought he had forgotten about them a long time ago. But after only three years, you could only forget so much he guessed.

He sat up, his sudden happiness and energy slowly drawing out of him. He brought his legs to his chest, placing his chin on his knees. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the few months in America he had spent with Karin.

Those months had gone by so slow yet so fast, he sometimes wished it would never end, and other times almost begged time to speed up. When he came back and met up with Yuzu he could have cried.

Then Shiro took his first step into his life.

Ichigo felt a sudden urge he hadn't felt since his awakening. He wanted to go back to sleep. Forever.

He wanted to return to that place of darkness where that voice was. The voice told him what he could and couldn't do, things that urked Ichigo to no end, but now he kind of regretted saying yes to that voice when it asked him if he wanted this.

He hadn't had a single fucking clue about what the voice was talking about, besides those few simple words that would have led to his permanent slumber or awakening.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, want what Shirosaki Zangetsu has offered to you?"

"Yes," he had replied, so frightened at that time.

"Anything to escape this darkness."

The very thing he could never have was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see the sun, feel the warmth of it's light. See his family one last time before he was doomed forever. Before he woke up, a different voice had spoken to him.

"Your family has forgotten about you Ichigo, but don't worry, I'll always be here for you." Ichigo didn't know whose voice that was, but it soothed and scared him. It held a promise he hoped was never fulfilled, yet gave a presence he never wanted to leave. He felt like he was supposed to know who the voice belonged to. But Shiro was secretive even after the three years they spent together. For some reason, Ichigo felt like Shiro was afraid more of who the voice belonged to, more than the fact that Ichigo was hearing it.

Ichigo was pulled from his musings when the water stopped, the room once again filled with silence.

Ichigo looked to the clock, frowning when he realized it had only been ten minutes. Three years had flew by, yet ten minutes took a decade.

He cracked an unwilling smile, standing up with a snort as his thoughts took a turn for happiness avenue.

His family was dead to him now… At least that is what he will keep telling himself.

**Author's note: Grimmjow made his entrance, but for how long?**


	9. Chapter 9: Tear Out My Heart

** Chapter 9**

"Tesla Lindocruz, a young man of 22, was reported dead yesterday at an underground strip club. Witnesses say he passed out after having intercourse with a regular customer, but never woke up afterwards. His autopsy has yet to be rele-"

Shiro turned off the TV, looking to Ichigo who was sound asleep. They had just returned from eating an hour earlier, Ichigo for the first time in a year not playing with his food. Shiro was afraid he would have kept on doing that for many more years to come, but he guessed his fear was for nothing.

He leaned back against the couch, running a finger between his eyebrows, smoothing out the skin. Ichigo was always scowling now a days, and though he couldn't age, it was still not the best sight. Shiro remembered when he had first met him.

He had saw him smiling and so happy, so playful and alive. He was the last person he thought a vampire of dark dreams would attack and attempt to sire. Vampires like Starrk attacked those who had darker sides they only acknowledged in their heads and hid from others. Hate. Anger. Fear. Ichigo may have had another side to himself, but with love, that side was not something that would or could control him.

Shiro stopped his small massage, looking at Ichigo's peaceful face. What was it that Starrk was targeting, if it wasn't his darkness?

Ichigo shifted in his sleep, pressing his nose into Shiro's rib cage, mumbling something about lemon soda. Shiro smirked, running a hand over his cheek. Ichigo's weight heavied against him as he rested once again, his breath wafted against his shirt and pushing it lightly against his skin.

After a long thought, Shiro came to realize, it didn't seem that Ichigo harbored a darkness. Most vampires, after their two months of recovery go on their first hunt. But when they first begin to hunt, they lose themselves in their hunger, and become monsters. That is when they become aware of the darkness they harbor, and build the bridge that will allow them to tap into their individual talents.

Shiro's was the ability to control fire, making him an elemental vampire. Starrk was given the ability to attack his prey through their dreams, and slowly suck the life and blood out of them, using their own minds as a portal. The darker their hearts and minds, the quicker they die. He was called a dream dweller, a very powerful vampire. Shiro had lost his arm fighting him, but with a quick trick he had another.

But Ichigo never went through that process. He had no talent because of it. So Shiro has had to keep a very close eye on him, because he never knew when he would lose himself. He was weak without the knowledge of his darkness, he could not call upon it and use it to his will. He was strong, no doubt, but only when he was angry.

In some cases, he will never get the chance to be angry. Sadly, Ichigo wasn't the only case with the same problem. But those who could not do as what was called of them were killed by their sires. A vampire cannot be weak. They had to be monster's.

When Shiro had come to realize Ichigo was of a similar case, his first instinct was to kill him. This was the instinct of every vampire when their offspring was not strong enough or was ill. They couldn't risk having something so vile tagging along.

Brad had not only lost himself to his darkness, but could not find his way out. Back then, it was easy to kill him. He couldn't let the boy suffer each time he tried to feed. He was ill, he couldn't go on. Shiro put a hand around Ichigo's throat, feeling for a pulse that was no longer there. But when it came time to kill Ichigo, he couldn't.

He was given three chances to create a suitable offspring to carry on the vampiric legacy, and Satan was slowly losing his patience. This was his second creation, he only had to kill him and create another. But he couldn't. He didn't want too.

If he killed him, after all this time, would Yuzu's friendship have meant nothing?

He removed his hand from his neck, touching his palm to Ichigo's bare chest. He had made her promise, and he wasn't about to break it. Even if it killed him.

XXX

Ichigo sat down on the bed, watching as Shiro slowly moved around the room. They were going to watch a movie while the sun was up, and though Shiro was bone tired and was stalling in hopes Ichigo would get tired, Ichigo was wide awake. He felt like he was human again, grinning stupidly as he bounced in place.

"Hurry up old man!" Ichigo rushed, Shiro sending him a glare.

"There are vampires older than me you know," Shiro reminded, Ichigo nodding.

"But you are the oldest one I met so far!" Ichigo pointed out, Shiro rolling his eyes.

"I bet you tonights dinner that Starrk was older than me," Shiro gambled, Ichigo going silent. He was not losing his dinner to such a lousy bet.  
"Okay fine, he may have been older than you," Ichigo grumbled, scooting back on the bed and pressing his back against the bed frame. They were watching the american Godzilla, Ichigo excited to bits about it. Shiro wasn't, pointing out the japanese style wasn't that good, so he doubted this one would be any better. Ichigo went to America and watched this particular Godzilla, and he was sure Shiro was going to love it. He would bet his left pinky on it.

"I can't believe you forced me into watching this," Shiro sighed as he sat on the bed next to him, Ichigo cuddling into his side. He just smiled. He was going to love it so he could just shut up already.

The movie began, and Ichigo was pulled into it once again. Ichigo touched his finger's to Shiro's hand, lifting it off his thigh and linking their fingers. Shiro tightened his hand around his, kissing Ichigo's neck distractedly.

He seemed immersed in it already and Ichigo was very glad, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. When his finger stopped Shiro picked up the rhythm unknowingly, his eyes looking to him. For a second Shiro seemed a lot more interested in Ichigo's neck, and though it made Ichigo a little mad, he couldn't help but let his eyelids flutter at the treatment.

An old man was out fishing while it was pouring buckets of rain, his friends unbelieving he was going to get any fish. Ichigo tightened his hand around Shiro's when the water of the sea began to rise, rising up slightly with it. He leaned forward when the first peak of scales appeared, hissing when Shiro bit his neck.

He leaned away from him, biting his lip when his hand rested on his thigh, deadly close to his groin. He wouldn't admit it, but it was turning him on. He hoped he wouldn't notice as leaned farther away, watching the movie intensely.

Godzilla rampaged through the small city of Manhattan, the people scattering about like bugs. Ichigo was pretty sure that was how Godzilla saw them.

A man managed to get a video of him, but then all of a sudden he disappeared. Everyone was stunned, and the city was soon evacuated. Just as the main character Niko Tatopoulos was about to lift the sewer lid so the smell of fish would be more widespread, Ichigo felt a cold nose press into his neck. He looked to Shiro with a questioning gaze, but he saw his eyes were trained on the movie.

Ichigo raised a hand, rubbing his cheek with a sudden urge to do so. Shiro at first stiffened, looking to him uncertainly. But he soon relaxed, touching a hand to his, leading it farther down to the end of his jaw. Ichigo rubbed in small firm circles, Shiro hissing before relaxing heavily against him.

Ichigo felt like he really needed this. Shiro was always frowning at him or correcting him about something. Even though they were vampires, pain was still pain. Ichigo thought that maybe Shiro had pain there, so he rubbed just a tad harder, kissing his other forehead. Shiro rested his head on his shoulder, watching the movie with lidded eyes.

"Does it hurt here?" Ichigo said after some silence, Shiro looking to him.

"When i was human, I had a wisdom tooth that was stuck beneath my skin and couldn't come out. I was stuck there for a while, and someone, I can't remember who told me to rub it to increase the circulation of the veins stuck between my tooth and my skin. Always thought it was ridiculous, and it hurt like crazy, but the swelling wasn't as bad after a while."

Ichigo was shocked for a second.

Shiro was not very verbal about his previous life. He always saw it as a nuisance. Ichigo was curious and wanted to know everything, but at the same time didn't. The way Shiro talked about it was heavy with anger and regret. It sounded like it pained him to actually speak of something like that. For the first year of living with him, Ichigo would pester him constantly about it. He wanted to know everything, even if it would only hurt Shiro.

Now though, he knew better. He understood the pain of remembering something like that when a lady he had an interest in asked him if he had any family. His first instinct was to yes. He wanted nothing more than to brag about his family then bitch about them like he always did.

But the simple thought of them hurt. He could feel Karin's presence and hear Yuzu's laugh, but when he turned around there was nothing there. Nobody. That's when he remembered, he didn't have a family anymore. As long as he was this, he could no longer believe in their existence.

He had killed that young lady out of anger. He had brung her home and sucked her dry before tearing her head from her shoulders. He cried over body and curled into a ball in her blood.

He didn't want to remember. They were dead to him. Shiro was the only one that was his family. But when he slept that day, he heard that voice again.

"Your family left you, but I will always be here for you. Always Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Brown eyes blinked back to reality. Shiro had moved away from his embrace and was staring at him with worry and concern, touching a hand to his arm.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Ichigo pulled away.

"I will always be here for you. Always Ichigo."

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

"Always..."

"Ichigo!"

His head snapped to the side, tears building in his eyes as the pain spread through his cheek like fire. Ichigo touched a hand to his cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" Shiro hissed, Ichigo looking to him with distant eyes.

"Take me home."

"But I will always be here for you Ichigo. Always… Ichi-"

Ichigo cut off the voice with sudden anger, gripping his skull.

"Take me home!" he screamed, feeling Shiro's hands grab his wrists, Ichigo unknowingly digging his nails into his skull.

"I can-"

"Take me home!" Ichigo screamed, pushing Shiro away and throwing a pillow across the room.

"I wanna go home! Take me home now!" Ichigo screeched, Shiro staring at him in shock and disbelief.

Ichigo tackled him, both of them falling to the ground with a loud thud. Godzilla's mighty roar echoed throughout the room. Shiro remained still as Ichigo had his hands around his neck, his eyes stoic.

"Take me home dammit!" Ichigo growled, Shiro gritting his teeth when he shook him.

"Take me home!"

The orange haired man melted away into a small boy, his brown eyes welling up with tears.

"Please, just take me back home! Please!"

Shiro's eyes closed. He was sick.

Ichigo gasped when he was suddenly on his back, his eyes widening as yellow eyes glared down at him.

He was sick and would not get better.

Fire erupted in Shiro's hand, Ichigo struggling beneath him, feeling hopeless beneath his body.

Like all the rest, he shall not live. He shall not draw in another breath, or feel another wind.

Ichigo screamed for Shiro to stop, begging him and pleading like a servant that was being whipped. The fire burned him even though it was nearly two feet from his chest, Ichigo screaming for him to stop when he felt his skin prickle with sweat.

"Shiro stop! Oh god please! Shiro! Stop! Stop!"

No words shall he speak, no mercy he shall be given, called on the name of the Satan, to return to his home of fire and hate.

Ichigo sobbed hard when the fire was close enough to make his skin hurt, his shirt catching a flame. It spread slowly, burning Ichigo. He screamed bloody murder, begging him to stop, to put it out.

"And the Lord said, let there be light."

Shiro's finger's pierced Ichigo's flesh, sinking in slowly. Ichigo screamed for what felt for hours, feeling his hand of fire slide past his ribcage, the tips of his fingers touching his heart. The pain took away his breath, Ichigo's eyes white as he screamed through it all. But, in his mind, a small whisper echoed.

"Set me free, Ichigo. Accept me, and I will scare the darkness and pain away."

Ichigo in his mind reached out, arching when Shiro wrapped his hand around his heart.

"I am all that is left. Accept me, and I will set you free. Accept me, and all you have lost will be returned to you."

Tears fell down Ichigo's temples as he thought of all he had lost.

Karin. Yuzu. Dad. Orihime. Rangiku. Chad. Uryuu. Keigo. Renji. Mother…

"I want it all…"

Blood spurted from Ichigo's mouth as Shiro's flame began to burn his every organ, his hand reaching up as he saw all those he had lost. Blood poured from his eyes and nose, Ichigo reaching higher, almost feeling their warmth. He wanted…

His mother smiled at him, taking his hand.

"Remember, whenever you need me, I'll be right here. Don't you ever forget that."

Ichigo felt on the verge of dying again, his hand tightening around hers.

He wouldn't…

He wanted...

"I want it all back!"

Everything seemed to stop. Electricity traveled up Shiro's arm before back to Ichigo's heart, the organ pulsing. The TV turned off and all of the lights turned off in the house, even the sun seeming to dim. Then it was all released. The explosion was silent for a second, the sudden light blinding. Ichigo took in a breath, his lungs rising with his intake of oxygen. When he released it, a loud booming scream echoed through the house. Shiro was thrown back from the shock wave, slamming into the wall, creating a spider like mark.

It was quickly erased as the house itself shattered into a million pieces from the explosion, a news reporter who had been videotaping something pointing his camera to the house. His smile soon fell as house after house was blown down, the shock wave stretching five miles in radius in a large circle. Entire neighborhoods and buildings were obliterated, the sounds of screams heard from even where he was.

Then something as bright as the sun shot up from the center, the camera man screaming as the tail of the helicopter was hit. The helicopter spun out of control, the camera man screaming out to his partner as he fell off the helicopter, swallowed by the falling debris and flames.

After a mighty roar from the explosion, everything became silent. All of Tokyo was in the dark, and in the center of it all, a man stood. But as Shiro gasped for breath as he was raised high by his neck, he did not see a man.

He saw a monster.

XXX

Yuzu smiled as she prepared their dinner, chopping a carrot. She put the remains into a pot, turning the flame down low. She wiped her hands on her apron, turning when she heard a knock on the door.

She smiled at the thought of her husband returning home so early. He had went to Tokyo the day before, Yuzu rubbing her belly, humming silently to the baby inside. She had married when she turned 17, pretty early Karin told her, but Yuzu knew she had found the one. She was eighteen now with a baby on the way. Two more months and she would be able to see her baby in person.

She could hardly wait!

She opened the door and was confused when she saw Orihime.

"Oh, i wasn't expecting you!" Yuzu chirped, Orihime pushing past her. Karin followed in after her, her eyes holding a deep sadness.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu asked, confused as to why Orihime would brush past her so rudely.

"Turn on the news," Orihime told her, standing next to the couch. Yuzu was confused once again but did as she was told, searching the channels before she got to the right one.

"Tokyo is in devastation today after a sudden explosion that tore down neighborhoods and buildings, killing thousands. No one is for sure who had done it and blames and some people here in the safe zone have already began to claim America was testing out a new bomb, a conspiracy that has been investigated for over a decade. The entire Northern section of the Tokyo capitol, a famous tourist spot has been almost completely wiped out, leaving many missing. We have footage given to us by a man who witnessed the blast."

Yuzu put a hand to her mouth in shock as she looked to what had happened, tear welling up in her eyes when she saw a familiar building.

The Izumi Garden Tower came down slowly, her hands shaking as the screams seemed to echo in her ears.

Her husband…

Her husband had been in that building.

Karin caught her when she fell, holding her close as she sobbed loudly, her entire body shaking.

"The reason for the explosion is being investigated, but thousands of firefighters and police officers and search dogs are already searching for survivors, even regular citizens who search to help those who have lost love ones."

Yuzu sobbed against Karin's chest, her hands tightening in her shirt.

"SOUTA!"

**Author's note: Things will start getting hectic. Reader be warned. **


	10. Chapter 10: Win Against The Darkness

** Chapter 10**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He was lost at first, looking around the forest he stood in.

"I had so much faith in you…"

Ichigo turned, his eyes widening in disbelief when he saw his mother. Her usual smile had vanished, her eyes downcast with regret and sadness.

"I had hoped my love would stop you from repeating my mistake. I had hoped so much…"

Ichigo was confused, his legs shaky and unbalanced as he took a step towards her.

"Mother I… I couldn't stop myself."

Stop himself from what?

"But, how can a mother not forgive her son?"

Ichigo's eyes burned with tears, his legs shaky as he stood. His mother's smile returned, her arms opening wide to accept him.

"It doesn't matter what you have done, I will always love you!" Ichigo fell into her embrace, clinging to her. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Remember, whenever you need me, I'll be right here. Don't you ever forget that."

Ichigo sobbed against her bosom, holding her tighter.

"I will always be here for you. Always Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes snapped open. That wasn't his mother's voice.

"I'll take the pain away."

Ichigo gasped when his hand sunk into her bosom, feeling something inside of her grab his hand.

"I won't ever let you go, Ichigo."

He looked up but her face was still the same, Ichigo screaming when his arm began to sink into her.

"Accept me, my child. All your worries will be washed away."

Ichigo's eyes were wide with fright, his body struggling against hers.

Ichigo screamed when whatever was pulling him in burned him, raising his other hand and putting it to her face.

"You… Are not my fucking mother!" A blast of electricity erupted from his hand, his mother's screams agony to his ears. He was released, Ichigo stumbling away from her. Her hands held her face as she screamed, her hands moving away to show half her face melted.

"You weren't supposed to do this. You were supposed to love me!"

Ichigo fell back onto his ass when a sudden thing erupted from his mother's chest, the black thing twisting tightly around her. It consumed her body and grew bigger, Ichigo gasping as it towered above him. Half her face still hung from the black blob, blood pouring from her eye. Her eye searched like that of the bloody mary, her lips tearing at the seams to expose sharp teeth.

"This is what you've done!"

The black blob screeched as it erupted in flames, Ichigo covering his eyes from it's brightness. It burned!

Ichigo screamed as he was engulfed by fire, his eyes shut tight as he curled into a ball.

"I had thought that my love would lead you down the right path. I had thought, that when I died, you would prove all those who had doubted you wrong. Why? Why did you betray me?"

Ichigo managed to open one eye, clawing the ground as he pulled himself, trying to get away.

"I didn't! I would never betray my mother!"

"Then explain all of this!"

The flames became hotter, burning his skin but not leaving any marks. It was so hot, so painful, all he wanted to do was escape.

"It wasn't me… I couldn't stop…"

"Was my love not enough?"

Ichigo felt blood rush down his cheeks and chin, his claws digging holes into the darkness, smoke rising from the small pockets.

"After being turned, my love for you still did not die. I watched you wake up and grow up before my very eyes. I knew in my heart you were my son. But this morning, as the sun hid behind the moon, where had my sweet little boy gone?"

"Ichigo!"

Shiro?

Ichigo forced his eyes to open, his hands shaking as he once agains raised them, clawing the ground and slowly pulling himself. Shiro's voice was a mere whisper in his mind, his voice sounding like it was drowning in water. But his words were firm.

"Ichigo you have to snap out of this! You can't let it control you! You have to wake up Ichigo! Wake up now!"

Ichigo pulled himself again, panting as he looked up with watery eyes.

Shiro. He wanted…

Memories passed over his eyes. There were good times and bad times. But each memory held something he had believed to have lost many years ago. His mother, no, the thing spoke to him, sounding frantic and angry.

"He had saw a monster. Only I could see the real you Ichigo. Only I could, and because of this I will always be there for you. I'll always be here for you Ichigo. All you have to do is set me free for good. Release me and I'll give you everything you desire. Everything"

"No."

The fire receded just a tad, his mother's face appearing in the flames.

"My son, why reject my love?"

Ichigo grit his teeth when the flames tried to enter him, Ichigo fighting against it.

This wasn't love.

"He had tried to kill you! They all did!"

No.

"It has always been you."

The face of his mother shattered, Starrk's face remaining. He seemed shocked as Ichigo got to his knees, his bleeding eyes looking up to him.

"My family, my friends. They had always loved me. Shiro loves me. So get out of my mind. Because whatever you want, the power I have, will always know that it was created with love. I am not a monster, and I will not let you turn me into yours."

Starrk smirked, the flames became a whirling tornado. They receded away, forming the shape of a person.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, want what your soul has offered to you? Not only the power, but do you swear that you shall cherish it, what little you have left?"

Ichigo stared into the flames, seeing all those he had lost and loved. He would cherish it. Always.

"Yes."

The sound of Shiro's voice pulled him out of his nightmare. His eyes opened to see him close, his eyes wide and frantic, yet understanding. His nose was bleeding and his clothes were covered in dust and blood, but his hand was in Ichigo's.

His hand was small compared to Ichigo's, but warm. Ichigo blinked down at him, seeing his body was small compared to him. Ichigo looked into his eyes for his reflection, seeing wide red eyes with slitted pupils, and a large snout. Smoke escaped through his nostrils with each pant, Ichigo shocked to see what he saw.

He looked down to his body, making a small noise of confusion. His body was covered in hair, thick black hair that covered large muscles and dark skin. He released Shiro, letting him drop to the ground in sudden shock. His hands were large with dark thick padding on his palms, his finger's ending with long claws that were as black as night.

He screamed in horror but instead of hearing a scream he heard a howl, his eyes shutting tight as he put his hands to his head, feeling soft ears that perked up.

He fell to his knees, looking to Shiro with wide eyes of shock and fear.

"What's happening to me!" he roared, the sound coming out as a vicious growl, Shiro swallowing thickly.

Inside his head, Ichigo heard him speak.

'You are not a monster Ichigo. You have chosen not to be one when you fought against your darkness and won. This is the power it has given you. But you are still Ichigo. My Ichigo.'

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared, tears streaking down his fur.

"It's okay to be afraid… I know it is hard to understand. But this is your soul, and only you have the ability to control it. This is you."

Ichigo covered his ears, crying out his pain and suffering. His fur shed away, carried away in a soft breeze. Smoke rose from his body as it began to return to normal, his cry of suffering dying with a choking sob.

He fell to his knees when he was back in the body of his human self, tears gushing down his cheeks and onto what remained of the tile floor to their home, his body shaking with each gut wrenching sob.

"You're not a monster."

Ichigo lifted his gaze when Shiro grabbed his chin, his smile tired but happy.

"It's okay to afraid. But no matter what I will stay by your side."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but his throat was dry and sore. He felt like he had swallowed fire, his eyes closing. For now, words were not necessary. With his last conscious thought Ichigo fell into Shiro's arms.

Shiro smiled, running a hand through his now black hair. But it became ash and burned away, leaving his orange hair behind. Shiro looked around to the devastation around them, his eyes flashing red at the signal of a threat.

Slowly the moon crept away from the sun, the light slowly creeping towards them. Shiro was prepared to die. All those years ago, when the Battle at Malaga just begun, he had not been ready to die. After a whole week stuck at sea, his life was about to end. They had been surprised attacked, and after a bloody battle, Shiro lay on the deck of a sinking ship, shrapnel lodged in his stomach and head. He had no idea how he was still alive, but as the water of the sea burned his wounds, he realized he wasn't ready to die. He had sunk, holding his breath for as long as he could, reaching up for the surface.

He wasn't ready to die. Not then.

He looked down to Ichigo, that same feeling returning. No. He wasn't ready to die. Not now.

He got to his feet and began to run, the light always one step behind him. Ichigo was held close to his chest, his body limp in his arms. He tried to run faster, seeing a sewer with no lid. He made a sharp turn for it, gritting his teeth when he felt the sun burn his back. It slowly crept up to his shoulders and arms. so close to touching Ichigo. With a scream he threw him in there, jumping in after him. The light shined in as the sun was fully unveiled of the moon, Shiro lying on the ground, his entire body shaking.

He could see Ichigo laying not far from him, his eyes closed.

"Ichi-Ich-" Shiro tried to call for him, his body too weak. They had to move, it wasn't safe here. He reached for him, his arm shaking. His skin was burnt to far for even him to heal.

"Ichigo… Wa-Wake u-" his arm fell into the sewer water, his eyes slowly closing as he lost all power to control his body. Together they laid there, a shadow appearing. More followed, red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Brother Shiro, what have you done?"

**Author's note: The Battle at Malaga happened in 1704. It was the largest naval battle in the war of the Spanish Succession.**


	11. Chapter 11: History Of Me

**Chapter 11**

"Shirosaki Zangetsu, please take the stand."

Shiro grunted as he was forced to his knees, a sword put to his throat. He didn't dare struggle, his one unswollen eye looking around to the many people who surrounded him.

"Shirosaki Zangetsu, creator and sire of Ichigo Kurosaki, are being charged of treason, not only against the court, but for threatening to destroy the balance of life. How do you wish to respond to this?"

Shiro held back his growl, looking to each of the Royals who were seated around him. He could simply say he had no part in it, that Ichigo was ill, but then they would kill him. Shiro knew making promises was just bullshit, but there were those whose promises he would never break.

"Though I am the creator, I was unaware of the power he held within himself."

The Royals seemed disbelieving, mumbling between themselves before returning their attention to Shiro.

"From the first time you tasted his blood, he had not seemed out of the ordinary?" One of the Royals asked, Shiro thinking back to it.

"He was a man who had been bred with love. He knew right from wrong. The thing you have heard about was hidden behind a barrier."

The room broke out with whispers and accusations, the Royal seated just before Shiro slamming his hand down to regather their attention.

"How are you aware of this?"

Shiro looked to Ichigo, another growl, but of possessiveness, building in his chest. He was encased in a cage of water, the slight twitching of his eyes the only thing telling Shiro he was still okay. He was pale though, his veins as plain as day. The water was slowly drawing on his life force. If he tried to struggle it would increase the pressure around him and squeeze him to certain death. He may be resilient, but he wasn't as immortal as he had seemed.

When threatened, the Court did not hesitate to destroy all those in their path. Not one of them could risk exposure.

Shiro lowered his head, unable to look at Ichigo's unconscious body any longer.

"I was the one to break that barrier. But I did not do so with the intention of destroying everything we have worked so hard for. It was an unknown mistake."

Whispers and grumbles of disbelief rang through the room, Shiro closing his eyes.

"Then explain to us, the abomination you have created."

Shiro took in a breath, closing his eyes.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And he is not an abomination."

"He killed many of our prey, and not only that, almost exposed our existence! He could easily wipe out all of us with his monstrous light!"

Shiro understood their concern, but he didn't want to agree with it. He had not known of that barrier, had not known that he possessed the ability to shift forms and use the very light their kind feared as a weapon.

No doubt, he was uncontrollable, but he wasn't what they accused him off. Shiro witnessed him fight his darkness and win. He witnessed him use love as his weapon. He may have had little control, but he wasn't the worst thing they should fear.

Each other is who they should have feared.

"How can you prove his innocence?"

Shiro looked up at the sound of that voice, a deep fear running through him. Yamamoto, the eldest and founder of the court stood before him, his seat abandoned. The other's whispered in disbelief, but Yamamoto's eyes held a single line of light. Right then, Shiro felt hope.

"If you can prove he has control over himself, he will be set within our academy to continue further training to access and understand his abilities. But, if he shows he can not control what he harbors inside, I will have him executed before your very eyes, along with his family. Your right to sire another creation will be taken from you, and you will burn alongside them."

Shiro gulped, looking to Ichigo.

"You have proven to only have the ability to create beings that lack control. We cannot have another mistake like this repeated."

Shiro lowered his head, the guards releasing him, the sword removed from his throat. Shiro slouched, closing his eyes.

'Ichigo. If you can hear me, open your eyes.'

'Shiro?'

Yamamoto was back in his seat by the time the water was released, Ichigo falling to the ground. He coughed up water, gripping his throat.

"Shiro," Ichigo called weakly to him, Shiro rising up from his kneeling position. Shiro was at a loss. He didn't know how to activate Ichigo's other side. He looked Yamamoto, fear rising into his throat and threatening to throw out his heart.

He kneeled next to Ichigo, rubbing a hand over his back.

"Did you hear what he had said?"

Ichigo nodded his head, his hand gripping his.

"Do you know how to release him?" Shiro was hoping he would say yes, but Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know… He only came out to protect me. I… I know I have control but…"

Shiro withheld a sigh of defeat, putting a hand to Ichigo's chest.

"Did your darkness tell you anything? Did Satan?" he asked, Ichigo taken aback.

"Satan? Why would he…" Then it dawned on Ichigo, a sudden frozen chill sliding down his back.

'Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, want what your soul has offered to you? Not only the power, but do you swear that you shall cherish it, what little you have left?'

Ichigo closed his eyes, the words that had been clear as day slowly fading from his memory.

"He said something about… about my soul. He said it was offering me something," Ichigo recalled, Shir frowning.

"Vampires do not have souls Ichigo. Those are taken from us-"

"But that is what he told me!" Ichigo growled, thinking hard.

"My soul-I-I didn't have much left of it but it's still there. That's what he told me."

Shiro was very disbelieving. But he knew he could do very little besides ask random crap, so he tried to take it from his point of view.

"So love is your light, and the thing is…"

"His name is Getsuga."

Shiro was taken aback.

"The light is his power, and his name is Getsuga."

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's chin, forcing him to look at him. It took decades for anyone to figure out the name of their beast.

Shiro's was Zangetsu, which he substitutes for a last name. It took him nearly two hundred years to find that out.

"We are losing patience," one of the Royals declared, Shiro looking to him before back to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, who told you that?"

"I did."

Ichigo erupted with light. Shiro covered his eyes, everyone else in the room screaming in agony as it burned them.

"Monster!"

Shiro managed to open one eye, shock running through him at what he saw. Something black was being pushed from the light. Something big.

A loud howl pulled in everyone's attention, eyes looking to the dark thing as it was pushed from the light.

"He's going to try and kill us all! Kill him! Kill him!" a royal screamed, Yamamoto raising a hand. He was seeing something it appeared no one else was, his eyes, which normally remained mostly closed, finally opening.

He stood up from his seat when another howl rang, a clawed hand erupting from the light. Shiro was thrown back, but Yamamoto didn't even seem affected. A large foot erupted from the light, it's claws digging into the tiled ground and creating marks across it.

Yamamoto stopped a few feet from the light, outstretching a hand.

When his hand touched Ichigo's electricity shocked him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he gasped.

...

"Isshin!" A man turned to face a woman, his grim features lighting up with happiness.

"Masaki," he greeted, catching her when she ran towards him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Masaki…"

The spirit of a wolf emerged from his body, and a vampires fangs showed when she grinned, the two disappearing into dust.

"I have every right to love this man!" Masaki yelled, Isshin standing in front of her, vampires of an extinct tribe screeching their disagreement.

"He's a werewolf! An Abomination!" Other werewolves howled, attacking the vampires. A war of bloodshed and pain disappeared into dust.

"What should we name him?" Masaki ran a hand over her stomach, the life inside of her thriving.

"I was thinking of Ichigo," Isshin replied, Masaki giggling, running a hand over her stomach. Inside, a boy was covered with fur, sharp fangs beneath his lips. He too disappeared into dust.

"Masaki!" her hands were trembling as she held Ichigo to her, Isshin tearing off the vampires head, Ichigo unconscious.

"I-It's O-okay," she whispered shakily, running a hand over the bump on his head. It had already begun to heal. She pressed her hand to his heart, smiling shakily.

"Thi-is will p-protect yo-you okay?" she whispered, light slowly pouring from her hand into his body.

With her last breath, she had given him her power's. And with a dying wish, sealed away his soul.

Yamamoto pulled his hand away.

Standing in front of him was something he had only ever heard about in stories.

He touched a hand to his cheek, the eyes everyone in this room learned to fear, scared themselves. Ichigo made a small whining noise, closing his eyes for a brief second.

'I may not posses the control you search for, but I am anything but an abomination.'

Yamamoto closed his eyes, searching through all of his memories.

He pulled his hand away.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I do not approve of calling you innocent. But, you have shown to me that what you are is in fact unique. I will send you to my academy where you shall receive proper training. We cannot have our eyeballs burned from our sockets everytime you turn."

Ichigo couldn't help but crack a toothy smile at that, Shiro standing up. His shoulder had been knocked out of place, his hand clutching it for dear life.

Ichigo looked to him, his red eyes apologetic. His tail swished as he walked towards him on all fours, his claws scratching the tile loudly. Shiro flinched when he stopped in front of him, Ichigo towering above him.

He turned around, almost seeming to protect him from the other's in the room. He stood up on his hind legs, sucking in a bunch of air. He released it with a mighty howl, the Royals flinching but calming down.

In Shiro's mind, he heard his words.

'Next time you assholes mess with me, my claws will be the least of your worries.'

Shiro grinned, touching his uninjured hand to his side, feeling his soft fur.

They were going to be under twenty four hour surveillance, and death will always be lingering around the corner, but at least old Ichigo was back.

The Royals began to fill out, one of them looking to Ichigo with a small smile, their eyes hidden.

'Remember, whenever you need me, I'll be right here. Don't you ever forget that.'

Ichigo took a step forward, but then they were gone.

"When do you want me to drop him off at the academy?" Shiro asked Yamamoto, his shoulder finally put back in place.

"Tomorrow when the sun goes down. It seems like he's going to need a lot more work than I thought. He doesn't even know how to change back," he accused, Ichigo snapping his teeth at him. He yelped when he was hit by his cane on the nose, licking his nose to try and make it feel better.

Shiro laughed, Yamamoto turning to leave.

"Get him cleaned and fixed up. We can't have him stinking anymore than he already is."

Ichigo snapped at him again, feeling triumphant since he couldn't hit him with his cane. Shiro did that for him.

Ichigo put a paw over his nose, growling low at him. The fur shed off of him, blew away by a soft wind. Smoke rose from his body as he shrank back to his normal self, slapping Shiro across the back of his head.

Shiro chuckled, Ichigo covering his private areas with a hand.

"You're a fucking douche bag," Ichigo grumbled, Shiro grinning widely. Yup, old Ichigo was back.

**Author's note: Our journey is almost over. But don't worry, we still got a little way to go!**


	12. Chapter 12: People Are Monster's

**Chapter 12**

At the Academy, which was officially named Vampire Talents Academy, many things were learned. Ichigo was not affected by sunlight and could walk freely in it. He could eat human food, and drink blood. Animal blood filled him longer than human blood, and he had an immunity to silver. He was extraordinary, or at least that is what the teacher's called him.

Ichigo learned how to shift from vampire to werewolf, and combine the two, which led to a hairless black wolf, not the prettiest, but still very powerful.

He was to remain there for as long as he needed, and for as long as the scientist needed. He was the first reported case of his kind, most dying before birth. They wanted to take as much research as possible.

Five years went by quickly, Ichigo feeling like the days were sprinting by. He was constantly being tested, learning, training, and working out till every muscle and tissue was sore. But it was probably the most fun he had ever had in all of his years on the planet.

All the lights were turned off, Ichigo sneaking through the halls silently. Shiro was not allowed to stay with him at the Academy, and for a good four years of his time here they only talked over the phone. Ichigo was going to be able to see him today. Not that it was against the rules or anything.

He ducked behind a trashcan when an armored guard, who was clad in an 1800's like armor walked by, unaffected by the sun in his awesome suit.

Ichigo waited till he turned the corner before darting to the gate, seeing Shiro's car on the far side of the street. He jumped up onto a trashcan, a small growl leaving his lips when he jumped over the spiked railing, his shirt ripped slightly.

He landed on his feet on the other side, patting himself down. He then sprinted to his car, Shiro getting out. He looked even paler with the cream he had put on. The scientists had made it using his DNA. It protected the regular from the light, but could not promise permanent protection. Ichigo had stole a vile and sent it to Shiro.

He was really desperate to see him.

He practically jumped him, kissing him over and over, wrinkling his nose at the taste of the cream on his lips.

"God that stuff taste terrible," he murmured against his lips, Shiro chuckling before letting him down.

"Get in the car," he ordered, Ichigo saluting him before doing so. He was going to be in the deepest shit when he got back.

They went to Shiro's new condo, the place earned from his own money. He got a night job in Tokyo for a big company which was founded after the explosion. The company was named Zanpakuto Kibo, which meant Resurrection Hope. It specialized in rebuilding the buildings and homes that had fallen, and was also connected to a clothing factory and a few car factories. They got pretty big in the few years they've been around.

They pulled up and ichigo jumped out, feeling to jittery to just stay in place and be patient. Shiro just shook his head, taking his sweet time. Ichigo growled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hurry up old man!" he yelled, catching someone's attention. He and Shiro finally got inside, Ichigo running around, looking and touching everything.

"Don't break anything you little shit!"

XXX

Ichigo?

Yuzu lowered her hand, her eyes wide in shock and disbelief. Was that… Was that really Ichigo?

"Mommy!" Yuzu looked to the front porch of her home, smiling when she saw Lil' Ichigo run towards her, his orange hair vibrant in the light of the sun.

She caught him when he ran to her, Yuzu smothering him with kisses and hugs, falling to the grass with him on top of her.

"Hey don't suffocate each other now."

Yuzu looked to the side, grinning when she saw her husband. She stood up, Ichigo held up against her hip. She put a hand to his neck when he was close enough, kissing him deeply.

"Eww!" Ichigo screeched, slapping both of their cheeks in disgust. Souta smiled, biting Ichigo's nose.

"There's your kiss," he chuckled, Ichigo screeching at the top of his lungs as he wiped off his nose, disgusted with all the mushy grown up stuff. Yuzu giggled, hugging Souta tightly. When the explosion happened, he had been stuck on the freeway just outside Tokyo. Traffic had been backed up, and though he was mad in the beginning, he was glad when he returned to Yuzu. He was one of the few lucky ones.

Yuzu breathed in his scent, looking down to Ichigo with droopy eyes. She wasn't sure if who she saw was a ghost, or just random stranger, but her soul felt like it was put at ease. She was sure, that no matter what mean things she had told him, he had forgiven her a long time ago.

XXX

Ichigo picked up a picture Shiro had from when they first met, Shiro distracted by something and not looking to the camera. Ichigo was smiling brightly though, looking straight into the camera. He remembered that day at McDonald's. It felt like it had just happened yesterday, Ichigo running a finger over the glass. He felt Shiro stand behind him, his hands wrapping around his waist.

"When I first talked to you, I swore you were a freaking weirdo. I had asked Yuzu if you were slow or something." He grunted when Ichigo elbowed his stomach, laughing before licking his neck.

"She told me no, he's just one of those people who wake up everyday with a purpose." Ichigo looked away from the picture to him, his eyes happy and sad.

"I miss her. I saw her outside, but I tried to ignore her. I have so much to tell her…" Ichigo just stopped talking, putting the picture down.

"I wish it was easier just to forget," he grumbled, Shiro's hands sliding up his chest, his lips pressing light kisses to his neck and shoulders.

"Yep," he whispered, his hands sliding beneath his shirt. Ichigo gasped when his fingers slid over his nipples, the only thought on Shiro's mind pretty obvious.

Ichigo released his sadness and turned in Shiro's embrace, touching his nose to his.

"You're a pervert," Ichigo told him, Shiro chuckling before kissing him.

"As long as i'm your pervert it don't matter," Shiro replied against his lips, pulling away and pulling off Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but couldn't help but lean against the table behind him to give him whatever he wanted, biting his bottom lip when Shiro pressed their groins close together.

"Bedroom?" Shiro asked, a lot more eager than he had been a few years ago. He used to hate Ichigo's insatiable lust, but it seemed like they had switched mind sets. After five years of no sex, Ichigo had actually calmed down. Sex was usually the furthest from his mind whenever he talked to another guy. Until he talked to Shiro over the phone. In that case he was ready any day.

He jumped up, Shiro grabbing his thighs and Ichigo wrapping his arms around his neck. He nodded his head, kissing Shiro. He pried his lips open with his tongue, moaning when his tongue instantly came out to play with his. They fought and caressed, pushed and licked every inch of each other's mouths. Shiro turned and began to walk to the bedroom when he felt Ichigo's member hot and hard against his stomach, ready for anything.

"Don't take me dry this time," Ichigo husked against his lips as he pulled away for air, going back to his sweet lips. He grunted when Shiro pulled away and dropped him onto the bed, Ichigo bouncing a tad. He smirked when Shiro slithered between his legs, leaning up slightly and taking his lips when they were close enough.

He laid back slowly, Shiro following. He thrusted against him, Ichigo dragging his nails up his back, tearing his shirt.

"Babe be careful," Shiro told him when he pulled away for air, Ichigo nodding, gasping when Shiro took a nipple between his lips. His tongue was hot and slightly foreign as he lapped at it, Ichigo writhing beneath him, trying to hold back his moans and mewls of pleasure.

His legs clamped around him when he felt his hand pry past the tight hem of his jeans, Ichigo raising his hips slightly so his hand would reach it's destination.

They both shivered when Shiro's hand ghosted over his member, teasing the hot length before grabbing it firmly. Shiro stroked him once, Ichigo moaning loudly.

"Do it just like that," Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo biting his lip in ecstasy as his breath wafted over his sensitive ear.

He reached down and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his boxers down. Shiro helped him pull it off, kissing his cheek. He kissed a trail down his body, paying close attention to his nipples. He would suck on one while rubbing and pinching the other, Ichigo arching and shaking against him.

Finally Shiro stopped his torture, giving his belly button a small kiss before wrapping his hand around his cock. He stroked him a few times before leaning down, dragging his tongue along the head, tasting precum on his tongue. He hummed in approval, licking all over the head before pushing it past his lips, sucking gently.

Ichigo was crazed with all of the treatment, his eyes barely open as he watched Shiro suck and slurp his cock. He reached a hand down, pressing it lightly against his head. He wanted him to go lower and suck harder, but he couldn't muster up the words to tell him so, his thighs shaking with sensitivity with each curl of his tongue or blow against the head.

He closed his eyes, his mouth falling open in ecstasy when Shiro went lower, his saliva sliding past his lips and down to the base of his cock, pooling around there until it got too full and began to pour over his ass. He rose and fell slowly, dragging his tongue along each and every inch, only pulling away every few minutes to tongue the slit. Ichigo felt he had no control this way, unconsciously thrusting up into his mouth, his eyes shot open when his cock went down his throat with little resistance, his vision flashing white.

He pushed Shiro's head down and kept him there, arching up into his mouth. He fell amongst the sheets heavily, panting as Shiro softly sucked him till he was dry. Ichigo threw an arm over his eyes but Shiro wouldn't let him hide, chuckling as he rose up, taking his lips into a kiss.

Ichigo returned the kiss lazily, the kiss turning out sloppy but neither cared. He could taste himself on his tongue and pulled away with a frown.

"That doesn't taste good," Ichigo mumbled, biting his lips when Shiro grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head.

"I wanna go ape shit," Shiro chuckled, Ichigo laughing at his comment. His laughter stopped though when Shiro grinded against him, Ichigo wrapping his legs lazily around him.

"You said don't take you dry?" Shiro husked against his lips, Ichigo nodding his lips, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. He unwrapped himself from Shiro, letting him move and get the lube. He was back within seconds, his clothes also removed.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this," Shiro commented, Ichigo's cheeks becoming a light shade of red. He opened his legs when Shiro squirted lube onto his fingers, looking away when he poured some over his hole.

"It's cold," he whispered with a shiver, his hand fisting in the sheets next to his head as Shiro circled his hole with a finger.

"I'll make it warm for you," Shiro soothed, Ichigo arching off the bed when his finger slid in. He clamped down around him, Shiro shivering before pushing it deeper. He slowly pulled out before pushing it back in, shaking it slightly and making Ichigo's breath hitch.

"Put in another," Ichigo whispered, Shiro running a hand up his thigh, putting one of his legs on his shoulder to gain better access.

Ichigo felt him pull out, his body relaxing slightly. It hurt when he pushed in too, Ichigo groaning out his pain.

"Am I hurting you?" Shiro asked, not moving his fingers until he got an answer. Ichigo opened his eyes, looking to him calmly.

"It hurt just a little, please don't stop," he assured, Shiro looking over his face before continuing his earlier actions. His caution soon gave into lust and he pushed in another finger, Ichigo arching and writhing with each intimate touch.

He pulled his finger's out when he was sure he was properly stretched, rising up and lining himself. He put one hand next to Ichigo's head, kissing the inside of his thigh before pushing against his hole.

Ichigo bit his lip, his face red with lust as he felt him enter him. He had slight resistance, Ichigo's body not used to being spread so wide. But once the tight ring of muscles opened up, Shiro slid in easily, his heat and girth causing Ichigo to clamp around him. Shiro rested his head against his chest, gritting his teeth with a hiss as he felt that amazing body wrap around him once again.

He had so missed this.

He leaned back, putting his other leg on his shoulder, groping the smooth flesh.

Ichigo chuckled, the vibrations harsh against Shiro's cock as it was gripped tight. He lost the will to stay still and he began to thrust slowly into him, searching for a suitable rhythm. Ichigo could have cared less, moaning loudly with each pleasured burn and push against his prostate, this angle causing him sweet torture.

Shiro finally settled with a quick rhythm, holding onto Ichigo's thighs. He grunted with each thrust of effort, letting his head fall back. He felt Ichigo's hands slide up his torso sloppily, his entire body shaking and rocking with his thrusts. He slowed down, leaning down and nearly bending him in half.

"Babe, harder," Ichigo whimpered, Shiro taking his lips into a kiss. Shiro spread his legs a tad farther on the bed, thrusting harder into him. This left Ichigo at an angle of constant prostate stimulation, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

His cock was hard again and jumping between them, left forgotten. Shiro changed that, releasing one of Ichigo's thighs and letting his leg fall, reaching for his cock. He gave it a firm stroke, wringing it once before stroking him quickly, a small groan leaving his lips.

"You close?" he asked, Ichigo nodding with a moan, reaching up and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Cum for me baby," Shiro urged, wringing Ichigo hard one more time. He came with a shout, his thighs shaking against him. Shiro came from just that feeling, triumphant he had shattered his lover into pieces. He laid on top of him for a while, putting him slowly back together. He eventually got up though, knowing they both had to be cleaned.

He got a wet rag, but when he came back he couldn't help but crack a smile. Ichigo had fallen asleep, his body covered in fluids. He didn't seem bothered though, rubbing his cheek against Shiro's blanket.

Shiro shook his head, looking outside. They had about another hour till the sun went down, so he guessed a nap wouldn't hurt.

Ichigo remembered one day as his mother tucked him into bed, he asked her if the monster's she talked about were real. She had kissed his forehead and smiled. She then said, as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Monster's are what you fear the most. So in the end, isn't every person a monster?"

**Author's note: This was a good story. Sad I have to end it here. But, all is good.**


End file.
